VICTORY
by byunbaekcute21
Summary: "aku harus mendapatkanmu—" -Kai- / "Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang setelah beberapa kali bercinta dengannya?" -Baekhyun- / "aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." -Kris- / "Kau mau tidak bertemu dengan keluargaku?" -Luhan- / "Aku tidak suka hyung berhubungan dengan yeoja itu!" -Sehun- / CRACKPAIR / KAIBAEK / KRISHAN / GS / MATURE NC INSIDE / CH 6 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

**VICTORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata hitam itu terus menatap layar smarttivi yang ada dihadapannya dengan sesekali menampilkan senyuman menawan penuh kharismatik. Matanya menelusuri lekuk wajah wanita cantik yang sedang membacakan berita itu. Mata sipit yang berbinar penuh semangat, mata hazel itu pasti akan sangat menggoda apabila tengah mengerling nakal. Bibir tipis yang menampilkan senyuman cantik dari si empunya, dengan warna alami yang tampak segar dan tentunya akan sangat nikmat apabila dilumat. kulit putih—tidak pucat—yang pastinya akan bertambah sexy jika berkeringat .

"aku harus mendapatkanmu—"

Wanita itu sudah menyelesaikan berita tentang kriminalitas yang tadi dibawakannya, senyumnya mengembang sebelum bibir ranum itu mengeluarkan untaian kalimat untuk menutup berita malam itu.

"—saya Byun Baekhyun dan kerabat kerja yang bertugas mengucapkan terima kasih. Selamat malam"

Senyuman pemilik mata hitam dan tegas itu kembali mengembang, lalu salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat dan menampilkan seringaian yang semakin menambah pesona sosok tersebut.

"aku harus mendapatkanmu Byun Baekhyun. kau pasti jadi milikku"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cast : Kim Jongin (Kim Kai) – Byun Baekhyun –Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu) – Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun – Do Kyungsoo – Kim Suho & EXO member**

**Genre : Drama – Hurt/Comfort – Romance**

**Rated : Mature – NC **

**Warning GS for Uke!**

**Crack pair. Don't like? Don't read!**

**KaiBaek—KrisHan**

* * *

Chapter 1

**_Normal POV_**

"kau mau kemana Byun?" Tanya seorang namja dengan senyuman angelic yang memperhatikan rekan kerjanya ini sedang merapikan penampilannya di depan kaca jendela ruang siaran. Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum lebar dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan merapikan rambut dan sedikit memulas bibir tipisnya dengan lipblam. " k—kau ada k—kencan ?" Tanya namja itu lagi yang semakin penasaran, pasalnya yeoja itu tak menjawab pertanyaanya malah menampilkan senyum lima jarinya, ditambah sekarang adalah malam minggu. Malam kencan sejuta umat.

"kalau iya, apa kau cemburu Suho ?" jawab yeoja itu masih dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya, matanya mengerling rekan kerjanya itu berniat untuk menggoda.

"a—aniya, aku hanya bertanya" namja itu –atau Suho menelan ludah gugup, matanya beralih pada lembaran- lembaran kertas di tangannya untuk mengurangi ke gugupannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa Suho memiliki ketertarikan lebih dari sekedar teman kerja pada yeoja imut itu—Byun Baekhyun. Dadanya seperti kesemutan mendengar jawaban yeoja idamannya itu. "apa kau benar – benar akan pergi berkencan?" tanyanya lagi untuk memastikan, berharap jawaban yang didapatnya kali ini berbeda dan jawaban yang dilontarkan yeoja imut itu—Bekhyun – tadi hanya bualan belaka.

"ne." bahu Suho langsung merosot mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang penuh semangat itu, sudah terlambat baginya.

"semoga kencanmu menyenangkan " ujar Suho berusaha menampilkan senyuman khas miliknya—senyuman angelic—tapi yang tercipta malah senyuman masam yang terlihat jelas.

"gomawo Suho-ya, aku pergi ya"

Baekhyun berlari – lari kecil keluar ruang siaran dengan sesekali bersenandung. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat sudah jauh dari ruang siaran tersebut. Dirinya mendesah pelan, lalu menoleh kebelakang—seolah sedang menatap seseorang.

"miannae , jongmal mianne" ucapnya lirih.

Baekhyun bukannya tidak tahu jika Suho —rekan kerja sekaligus namja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri itu— memiliki perasaan lebih padanya. Sikap Suho yang terbuka dan sering menunjukkan perhatian lebih pada yeoja itu membuat Baekhyun dengan mudah mengetahuinya, bahkan hampir semua departemen tahu tentang ketertarikan Suho pada yeoja bermata hazel ini. sayang sekali, Baekhyun tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada namja itu, dirinya sudah menganggap Suho sebagai sahabat sekaligus saudara laki-lakinya dan Baekhyun tidak ingin memberikan harapan - harapan kosong pada namja itu. oleh karena itu, Baekhyun berbohong jika dirinya berkencan malam ini. Baekhyun ingin Suho berhenti menyukainya dan beralih mencari yeoja lain yang bisa membalas perasaanya kembali.

Ddddrrrrttt..

"yoboseo.." jawab Baekhyun saat sudah menempelkan benda persegi empat itu di telinga kanannya, kaki jenjangnya kembali terayun melangkah keluar gedung tempatnya bekerja.

"benarkah? Kau lihat dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias setelah mendengar suara diseberang telepon itu.

"baiklah, aku akan segera kesana." Baekhyun langsung menutup sambungan dan kembali memasukkan handpone ke dalam _hand bag_-nya. Sebelah sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk seringaian di wajah cantiknya itu.

" _I got you, boy!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah keras terus menarik tangan yeoja cantik yang terus menerus meronta dalam seretan namja tersebut. Namja tersebut tidak mempedulikan keluhan dan rintihan sakit dari sang yeoja, dirinya terus membawa yeoja berambut blonde itu menuju parkiran—lebih tepatnya menuju sedan mewah yang terpakir rapi disana.

"lepas kris! Lepaskan aku! jangan salah paham, aku akan jelaskan semua padamu."

Semua rengekan dan permohonan yang dilontarkan yeoja itu tidak bisa melunakkan hati namja yang dipanggil Kris itu. semua emosinya memuncak sampai limit terakhir. Bagaimana tidak emosi saat melihat sang pujaan hati sedang diraba-raba oleh client-nya dan parahnya lagi sang pujaan hati itu tidak menunjukkan penolakan atau perlawanan sama sekali. _Damn it_!

Kris membuka pintu belakang mobil dengan kasar, lalu mendorong yeoja yang sedari tadi diseretnya itu masuk lalu diikuti oleh dirinya. Tubuh tegap Kris langsung mengunci pergerakan yeoja yang terus meronta di bawah tubuhnya, menggeram dan menatap tajam yeoja itu.

"kau benar-benar membuat aku marah, Xi Luhan!" desis Kris pada yeoja dibawahnya—Xi Luhan.

"itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Kris, aku tadi sedang bertransaksi dengan client kita. Aku sedang bekerja. Dan kau datang menggangguku!" jelas Luhan frustasi. Tadi hampir saja dia ketahuan melakukan transaksi gelap di sebuah hotel karena kedatangan Kris yang tiba-tiba dan langsung menghajar client mereka. Jika ada yang menyadari keributan yang dibuat oleh Kris itu pasti transaksi mereka akan segera ketahuan melihat banyaknya barang-barang illegal —narkoba— yang berserakan diatas meja.

"Oh jadi kau senang diraba-raba lelaki brengsek itu, hah?" ujar Kris menggeram marah, tangannya mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"akh.. sakit!" keluh luhan sambil meringis saat merasakan pergelangan tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh Kris."itu sudah resiko pekerjaan ini. kau tahu itu!"

"tapi aku tidak suka dan kau juga tahu tentang itu!"kris langsung melumat bibir chery Luhan, menyalurkan emosinya yang tak kunjung surut, juga menyalurkan kecemburuan yang membuatnya frustasi. Lumatan itu semakin kasar dan menuntut, membuat keduanya saling membelit dan bertukar saliva. Nafas mereka mulai habis, memaksa keduanya melepaskan tautan panas mereka sejenak untuk menetralkan paru-paru mereka yang meronta meminta oksigen.

"jangan buat aku frustasi Lu. Berhentilah dan jangan lakukan transaksi lagi. Biar aku saja yang melakukannya." Ucap Kris memerintah yang tersirat penuh permohonan didalamnya, jemarinya yang besar itu mengusap lembut pipi mulus Luhan.

Menghela-mendesah—" baiklah" tidak ada gunanya juga membantah namja yang mengungkungnya penuh posesif ini. Luhan tahu dan mengerti apa yang Kris rasakan dan dia juga sudah bosan menahan mual saat tangan-tangan kasar client-nya itu meraba titik-titik sensitive di tubuhnya. Dia bosan melakukan hal menjijikan itu sebenarnya, tapi ini semua dilakukannya karena pekerjaan dan demi Kris.

Lagi, lumatan itu menuntut Luhan membalasnya. Lumatan yang berbeda dari yang Kris lakukan sebelumnya, lumatan ini terkesan lembut, dalam, dan penuh cinta. Rasa abstrak yang membuat perut luhan seperti digelitiki berjuta kupu-kupu, dan terus menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya membuat dirinya ingin meledak.

"aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Bisik Kris ditelinga Luhan, bisikan yang tersirat ketulusan dan keposesifan dari pemilik suara. Dan Luhan tersenyum dalam desahannya yang terus keluar akibat sensasi-sensasi yang dihasilkan bibir dan tangan lihai Kris_. _

_I do._

"Kau sudah basah" ujar Kris sambil mengelus lembut daerah sensitive di pangkal paha Luhan.

"eumh.. kau yang melakukannya ahh.." jawab Luhan susah payah sambil terus mendesah saat belaian di daerah itu berubah menjadi gesekan kasar dan cepat. Luhan berpegangan erat pada jok dan kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan kiri frustasi. Tangan kiri Kris yang mengangur digunakan untuk meremas-remas payudara Luhan,Jemari-jemari besar Kris telah membuat dirinya melayang. "AAHHH" teriak Luhan saat mencapai puncaknya. Vaginanya berkedut dan menyemburkan cairan lengket dan hangat.

"sekarang giliranmu memuaskan dia baby" ujar Kris sambil menuntun jemari lentik Luhan menggenggam juniornya yang sudah mengacung tegak sempurna.

"_as your wish baby_" Luhan langsung meremas benda hangat dan tegang di telapak tangannya, kemudian tangan lentiknya itu naik-turun mengocok dengan tempo lambat ke cepat.

"ugh.. moreehh.. ini nikmat ahhh.."

Mendengar desahan yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya ini membuat Luhan semakin bersemangat mengocok, ya hanya mengocok dan sesekali meremas dan memainkan twinsball Kris. Luhan tidak pernah mau jika disuruh mem-_blow job_ junior Kris, karena menurutnya itu sangat menjijikkan.

"oohh moreehh sebentar lagiiihhh ughhh.."

Luhan bisa merasakan junior Kris yang semakin membesar dan berkedut di telapak tanganya. Dengan kedua tangannya Luhan terus mengocok, dia ingin Kris juga merasakan puncaknya.

"ARGHHHH"

Crot, crot,crot,crot..

Cairan it uterus menyembur seakan tak ada habisnya, membasahi tangan Luhan dan juga sebagian jatuh di jok dan juga lantai mobil.

"_thanks baby_." Ujar Kris sambil mencium pipi Luhan. Luhan heran melihat sikap Kris yang sedikit aneh, biasanya Kris akan langsung melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka ke tingkat lebih ekstrim lagi. Tapi sekarang Kris hanya diam saja setelah mencapai pelepasannya. Melihat tatapan heran dari wanita-nya itu Kris seakan paham.

"kita langsung pulang saja dan istirahat , aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan dan telat bangun besok karena kita akan terbang ke Korea besok pagi."

"_what_? Korea? Besok pagi? Mengapa mendadak sekali?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

" apakah ini hotel yang dikatakan Tiffany tadi?" baekhyun kembali mengecek alamat hotel yang dikirimkan rekan kerjanya itu lewat pesan tertulis.

" tidak salah lagi ini hotelnya," ujar Baekhyun mantap. Matanya menelusuri bangunan megah hotel sekelas hotel – hotel mewah dalam film mission imposible yang dibintangi Tom Cruise. Tidak salah lagi jika hotel ini yang dipilih, _dia_ kan sangat kaya atau bisa saja hotel ini adalah milik_nya_ "semoga saja dia masih ada disana."

Baekhyun berjalan menuju lift yang kebetulan sudah terbuka, dirinya langsung berlari masuk ke dalam lift tersebut sebelum nantinya lift tersebut kembali tertutup dan dia harus menanti lift selanjutnya atau menanti di lift sebelahnya lagi. Dirinya langsung menekan kombinasi angka satu dan tujuh, lift ini akan mengantarkannya ke lantai 17 hotel mewah ini. sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan yeoja cantik ini disini?

Ini semua karena Kim Kai.

Kim Kai adalah salah satu eksekutif muda yang kepopulerannya melebihi selebritis – selebritis di negri gingseng tersebut. Wajah tampan, harta melimpah serta sikap yang selalu menunjukkan kesempurnaan membuatnya selalu menjadi ciri pria idaman setiap wanita. Tapi ada satu hal yang terlewatkan dan kurang mendapat perhatian dari orang – orang. Kim Kai tidak pernah menunjukkan pujaan hatinya di depan public. Namja itu bahkan tidak pernah menyinggung perihal wanita manapun yang pernah atau sedang membuatnya jatuh hati. Bila ada yang menanyakan pasti dia akan mengalihkan pembicaraan atau menjawab bahwa itu adalah masalah pribadinya yang public tidak boleh tahu. Dan memang tidak ada yang ingin tahu, karena orang – orang itu lebih menyukai jika Kim Kai adalah eksekutif muda yang masih single sehingga mereka bisa berkesempatan menjadi kekasih ataupun mertua dari namja kaya raya ini.

Hal ini lah yang menggelitik Baekhyun untuk mengetahui lebih dalam lagi kehidupan pribadi seorang Kim Kai. Rasa penasaran Baekhyun yang sudah sampai ke ubun- ubun memaksanya mengambil tindakan konyol ini, menjadi _stalker_ dari eksekutif muda tersebut dengan resiko yang tentunya bisa membahayakan dirinya dan juga karirnya. Baekhyun ingin tahu seperti apa wanita ideal seorang Kim Kai—jika namja itu memilikinya—karena jujur saja dirinya sempat berpikiran jika namja itu adalah penyuka sesama jenis—atau Gay. Dan jika Kim Kai benar – benar seorang gay, Baekhyun ingin tahu seperti apa pria yang bisa merebut hati sosok yang nyaris sempurna seperti Kim Kai itu.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 17, Baekhyun langsung melangkahkan kaki indahnya keluar dari lift matanya terus mengawasi keadaan di sekitarnya. Dirinya takut ada yang curiga atau bertemu langsung dengan target buruannya itu ataupun pengawal targetnya itu. orang kaya raya pasti selalu dikawal, apalagi seorang Kim Kai.

Semakin jauh Baekhyun berjalan, tapi tidak ada tanda – tanda keberadaan targetnya itu. kakinya sudah lelah melangkah, apalagi ini adalah hotel megah yang bisa dipastikan sangat luas.

"jangan – jangan Tiffany berbohong padaku." Baekhyun menggerutu sambil terus berjalan mengendap – endap, mulutnya mengerucut. Tapi saat akan berbelok ke lorong sebelah kiri dari hotel itu, Baekhyun menangkap sebuah suara yang memaksa kakinya untuk berhenti.

"aahh… jangan disini ahhh.. ini masih di loronghhhh…" terdengar suara desahan yeoja. Pasti yeoja itu sedang _garap_, batin Baekhyun. Rasa penasaran yang tinggi dan juga keinginan melihat live show adegan panas orang itu membuat Baekhyun memberanikan diri mengintip aksi panas dua sejoli yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"aaahhh.. ohhh.. " yeoja itu bersandar pada dinding hotel. Penampilannya sudah agak berantakan dengan rambut yang acak - acakan karena terus diremas, dress minim yang sudah tersingkap sampai ke perut menunjukkan paha putih si pemiliknya, tangan yeoja itu sudah melingkar erat pada namja didepannya karena jika tidak begitu bisa dipastika yeoja itu merosot karena lemas karena tangan namja itu terus – terusan bermain di dada sintal dan daerah diantara paha mulus itu dan juga kepala namja itu yang sudah tenggelam di ceruk leher yeoja itu yang dipastikan sedang membuat tanda – tanda nista disana.

Glek , dengan susah payah Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Jantungnya berderap seperti lari kuda - kuda saat dicambuk oleh tuannya. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Byun Baekhyun melihat perbuatan nista ini secara langsung, biasanya dia melihat itu lewat VCD saat libidonya sedang tinggi. Tubuh Baekhyun mendadak panas dan dirasakannya ada yang basah dibawah sana.

"Sial, aku jadi basah dan terbawa suasana" ujar Baekhyun masih dengan mata yang terus melihat adegan _hot_ itu.

"oohhh.. suck it depperhhhh, aahhhh.. morehhhhhh!" Namja itu terus menyerang yeoja dihadapannya dengan beringas, tangannya tak henti – henti meremas payudara yeoja itu. mulutnya juga bekerja sangat baik di leher yeoja itu, membuat desahan yeoja itu semakin keras. Merasa puas dengan tanda – tanda yang dibuat dileher yeoja itu, namja itu mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher yeoja itu.

Deg

WTH?!

Bukankah dia—

"—K—Kim Kai?"

Baekhyun masih melongo beberapa saat saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa duo sejoli yang sedang mendesah itu salah satunya adalah Kim Kai, target yang selama ini diincarnya. Apalagi sekarang Kim Kai sedang menghabisi yeoja sexy di hadapannya tanpa ampun. Hal pertama yang terpikir diotaknya adalah seorang Kim Kai bukanlah gay, lebih tepatnya Kim Kai adalah Don Juan penakhluk wanita yang akan membuat wanita- wanita lemas seperti yeoja sexy itu. Dan hal kedua yang terlintas di otaknya adalah dia harus mengabadikan moment ini, pastinya ini hal sangat langka dan tak pernah diketahui atau dilihat siapapun. Buru – buru Baekhyun mengambil kamera digital yang selalu ada di dalam tasnya.

Jepret

Yeoja itu mendongak dengan tangan yang masih melingkar di leher namja itu—Kim Kai atau Kai, dan sebelah tangan Kai sedang bermain di daerah bawah yeoja itu dan tangan satunya meremas- remas bokong sexy yeoja itu. kepala Kai tenggelam di payudara yeoja itu yang sudah menyembul sedikit.

Jepret

Yeoja itu masih dengan posisinya yang tadi, begitu juga dengan Kai. Tapi Kai sudah tidak menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada montok yeoja itu.

Jepret

Yeoja itu dan Kai masih dengan posisi yang sama tapi Kai menoleh menatap kamera disini.

Menatap kamera?

Sial, dia sudah ketahuan. Baekhyun langsung memasukkan kameranya ke dalam tas tanpa mematikannya terlebih dahulu. Lalu secepat kilat dia berlari dari sana sebelum Kai menangkapnya dan menjebloskannya ke penjara karena ketahuan menguntit dan mengintip pria kaya raya itu sedang dalam aksi desah mendesah.

BRUK

BUGH

"AKH!"

Baekhyun meringis sambil memegangi kaki dan bokongnya yang sakit karena berhasil jatuh dengan tidak elit di lorong hotel megah ini. karena terlalu bersemangat melarikan diri dari sosok Kai, Baekhyun sampai tidak bisa lagi menjaga postur tubuhnya saat berlari. Dirinya terjatuh akibat tersandung kakinya sendiri. Buru-buru Baekhyun berdiri sebelum Kai berhasil mengejarnya, tapi sayang sosok yang dihindarinya itu sudah menampakkan tubuhnya dengan seringaian yang tercipta diwajah tampannya. Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka jika wajah yang biasanya menampilkn senyuman menawan itu bisa berubah jadi sangat menyeramkan dengan seringaian dan tatapan tajam seperti itu.

Baekhyun semakin panic, dia langsung berdiri dan berlari menjauhi sosok Kai yang semakin mendekat dengan langkah cepat dan lebar-lebar. Sialnya kakinya terasa sakit akibat terjatuh tadi, membuat larinya jadi payah dan lambat. Tapi baekhyun tetap memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari walaupun sakit hingga—

GREB

Tangan kokoh dari belakang tubuhnya berhasil mencengkram pergelangan tangannya kuat. Itu pasti tangan Kai. Baekhyun tak berani menoleh ke belakang, dan kepalanya semakin menunduk menatap lantai marmer yang pastinya sangat mahal itu.

"kau mau kemana?" Kai membalik tubuh Baekhyun dengan sekali hentakan. Membuat Baekhyun terkesiap kaget dan semakin takut. Tamatlah riwayatnya sekarang.

"kau pikir kau bisa pergi setelah melihat tontonan gratis tadi? apa kau juga ingin merasakannya?"Tanya Kai seduktif sambil membelai pipi yeoja di depannya itu.

"b—bukan seperti itu, a—aku minta maaf, lepaskan aku jebal~"

"tidak semudah itu Byun Baekhyun."Kai menyeringai. Baekhyun terkesiap kaget, bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Kai tahu namanya? Apalagi nama lengkapnya.

"k—kau tau namaku?"

"_yeah, and I wanna know you more_." Jawab Kai masih dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun, Kai langsung mengendong yeoja mungil itu dipundak kanannya. Membawa Baekhyun ke kamar yang tadi niatnya akan digunakan untuk menghabiskan malam ini bersama yeoja sexy tadi tapi digagalkan oleh baekhyun. tapi itu semua tidak masalah bagi Kai jika bisa menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai gantinya.

"yak! Turunkan aku! Lepaskan!" Baekhyun meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Kai, tangannya terus memukul-mukul punggung Kai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Walaupun sudah menolak untuk dijemput oleh adik tiri Kai, yeoja sexy itu tetap memasuki mobil sport yang sudah menantinya di depan hotel.

"kukira kau takkan mau masuk, noona."

"aku bukan noonamu dan jangan sekali-sekali panggil aku seperti itu Oh Sehun!"

"siapapun yang dekat dengan hyung-ku tentunya juga noona-ku, neo arra Kyungsoo noona?" jawab Sehun santai. " pakai seat belt mu. Kau mau langsung kuantar pulang noona?"

"antar aku ke club saja. Aku kesal dengan Kai dan aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini dengan bersenang-senang. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Sehun menggeleng. "aku tidak suka tempat seperti itu."

"cih, munafik. Tidak mungkin kau tidak pernah datang ke tempat seperti itu. Kai pasti pernah mengajakmu kesana untuk memburu wanita. Iya kan?"

"aku hanya bilang tidak suka tapi bukan berarti aku tidak pernah pergi ke sana. Dan aku juga tidak suka mencari wanita-wanita dari club malam seperti itu." memang selama ini jika Kai mengajaknya ke club—yang tentunya club privat—Sehun hanya akan minum saja tanpa mau menyentuh ataupun mengoda wanita-wanita dari club malam itu. padahal dengan wajah tampan yang dimilikinya bisa saja dia meniduri wanita mana saja yang dia mau.

"kau tidak suka dengan wanita-wanita sexy seperti ini?" yeoja itu—kyungsoo menyingkapkan dengan gerakan menggoda mini dress yang yang hanya sebatas paha semakin keatas hingga menampakkan warna pakaian dalamnya. Tapi Sehun hanya memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang menggodanya itu dengan wajah datar. Tidak berminat sama sekali.

"putih, berenda. Celana dalam yang bagus." Komentar Sehun sangat santai saat melihat aksi menggoda Kyungsoo disampingnya.

"_hell_, kau tidak terangsang atau tergoda melihatku? Atau aku kurang sexy?"

"kau sudah sangat sexy noona, maka dari itu hyung masih mau memakai dirimu."

"brengsek kau!" Kyungsoo langsung memukul lengan Sehun keras yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kekehan oleh namja itu. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal, semua kata-kata sehun benar adanya. Kai hanya memanfaaatkan tubuhnya saja tanpa menaruh perasaan sedikitpun pada dirinya. miris rasanya, tapi bagaimanapun itu memanglah pekerjaannya—pemuas hasrat namja-namja borju. Maka dari itu dirinya tidak tidur dengan sembarang orang, hanya namja dengan dompet tebal yang mau dilayaninya, Kai contohnya.

"noona sudah sampai." Ujar Sehun menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya.

"ah ne, gomawo Sehun-ah" Kyungsoo segera keluar dari mobil sport itu. tapi dia kembali duduk sebentar dan menoleh pada Sehun dengan tampang penasaran. " jika kau tidak terangasang dengan yeoja sexy sepertiku, jadi siapa yang bisa membuatmu terangsang Oh Sehun?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"j—jangan mendekat!" Baekhyun panic saat Kai yang baru saja menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang king size itu langsung merangkak mendekatinya.

"jangan takut sayang, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut."

"pergi! Jangan mendekat!" baekhyun melempari Kai dengan bantal-bantal yang ada didekatnya, tapi sia-sia saja Kai tetap saja mendekat ke arahnya tanpa merasa kesulitan sedikitpun. Baekhyun hendak melarikan diri namun tangannya ditarik oleh tangan kekar Kai. Badannya kembali terhempas di ranjang empuk itu, tubuhnya terkungkung di bawah tubuh kokoh Kai dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah dicengkram kai di atas kepalanya.

"mari kita buat semua ini lebih mudah dan menyenangkan."

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**VICTORY **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kilatan blitz kamera yang datang dari arah samping benar-benar mengganggu dan membuatnya jengkel. Siapa yang berani memotret dirinya dengan keadaan seperti ini? orang itu benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran.

Kai menoleh dan mendapati sosok yeoja dengan kamera yang menutupi sepertiga wajahnya yang mungil itu. Kai dapat melihat kepanikan yang mendera yeoja itu saat menyadari dirinya tengah tertangkap basah sedang mengintip dan memotret Kai. Yeoja itu menurunkan kameranya dan menatap Kai sekilas—

Dia?

—Lalu buru-buru memasukkan kamera digitalnya itu ke dalam tas dan secepat kilat yeoja itu melarikan diri dari sana.

akhirnya kau datang sendiri menyerahkan diri membuat diriku semakin mudah mendapatkanmu. Batin Kai penuh kemenangan.

"hhh kenapa berhenti Kai?" yeoja sexy dihadapan Kai yang merasa diabaikan itu langsung menginterupsi saat dirasakannya rangsangan-rangsangan kai di tubuhnya tidak bekerja.

"kau pulanglah dulu, aku akan menelepon Sehun untuk menjemputmu. Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan." Ujar Kai lalu menarik tengkuk yeoja itu lagi, kembali melumat bibir penuh yeoja dihadapnnya sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tautan itu. Kai sedikit berbaik hati dengan menurunkan kembali dress minim yang disingkapnya tadi.

"kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Aku masih merindukanmu Kai~" rengek yeoja itu manja, tanganya masih mengalung di leher Kai." Antar aku pulang dulu, baru kau boleh melanjutkan pekerjaanmu lagi."

"kan sudah kukatakan Sehun akan menjemputmu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa sekarang."

"huh, baiklah. Selalu Sehun. kapan kau mau mengantarku pulang? kupikir Sehun itu lebih cocok jadi pengawal pribadimu dari pada adik tirimu Kai. Apa-apa selalu Sehun yang kau hubungi, apa-apa selalu Sehun yang mengurusi, bahkan kau selalu membawa Sehun kemana-mana, bukankan dia lebih pantas jadi pengawal pribadi dari pada adik untukmu Kai? "

Kai langsung menatap yeoja dihadapannya tajam."kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Jadi jangan pernah sekali-kali berkomentar seperti itu Do Kyungsoo"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cast : Kim Jongin (Kim Kai) – Byun Baekhyun –Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu) – Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun – Do Kyungsoo – Kim Suho – EXO member**

**Genre : Drama – Hurt/Comfort – Romance**

**Rated : Mature – NC **

**Warning GS for Uke!**

**Crack pair. Don't like? Don't read!**

**KaiBaek – KrisHan**

* * *

Chapter 2

_**Kai POV**_

Tak kusangka sosok yeoja yang belakangan ini menarik perhatianku kini sudah tak berdaya di bawah kungkunganku. Salahkan dirinya yang sudah datang dan membuat masalah denganku dengan mengintip dan mengambil potret aktivitasku yang tentu saja itu sangat privat. Semua ini membuatku lebih mudah untuk bisa memilikinya. Bayanganku tentang dirinya selama ini benar- benar akurat. Lihat bibir tipisnya ini, warna alami dan segar yang hanya dipoles tipis dengan lipblam membuatku tak sabar ingin mencicipinya. Kulitnya yang putih dan sangat mulus ini benar-benar sangat sexy dengan keringat-keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya akibat aksi kejar-kejaran dan rontaannya tadi. mata yang baru kuketahui berwarna hazel itu terus menatapku penuh amarah dan benci, aku akan membuat mata indah ini mengerling nakal padaku suatu saat nanti.

"Semua orang tertipu mentah-mentah dengan sikap palsumu selama ini. Sosok sempurnamu itu hanya topeng untuk menutupi kebejatanmu!"

"Dan mereka tak akan pernah tau seperti apa sosok dibalik topeng kesempurnaan itu." Aku menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Brengsek kau! Lepaskan aku! Aku akan membongkar siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya pada orang-orang diluar" Baekhyun kembali meronta dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. Yeoja ini benar-benar keras kepala, tapi aku suka sikapnya ini. Ini membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak murahan dan hanya memanfaatkan status juga hartaku saat ini. _perfect_.

"silahkan saja, aku yakin mereka akan balik menyerangmu. Kau tak punya bukti yang kuat sayang. Lagipula salahmu sendiri mempunyai rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan. Kau tertangkap basah menguntit dan mengintip kehidupan pribadiku, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku memasukkanmu ke dalam zona pribadiku mulai detik ini Byun Baekhyun."

"kau tak berhak mengatur hidupku!"

"aku memang tak punya hak atas hidupmu, tapi aku bisa mengaturnya semauku."

Sebelum bibir ranum itu kembali mengucapkan kata-kata lagi aku langsung membungkamnya dengan bibirku, sedikit melumatnya dengan lembut. Rasa manis langsung menyebar dalam indra pengecapku. Walaupun tindakanku ini termasuk dalam tindakan pemaksaan dan kategori permerkosaan, aku tetap ingin melakukannya dengan lembut pada yeoja ini. aku ingin membuat kesan baik dan tak terlupakan padanya.

Baekhyun terus menutup rapat bibir ranumnya itu, mau tak mau aku harus menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedikit bermain kasar boleh juga. Baekhyun sedikit merintih dan membuka mulutnya, kesempatan itu kugunakan sebaik mungkin. Lidahku langsung menjelajah masuk ke rongga mulutnya, mengabsen setiap sudut mulutnya dan gigi-giginya. Kami saling bertukar saliva. Lagi-lagi aku harus menggigit bibir merah itu untuk meminta si pemilik membalas ciumanku.

"eummhh.." berhasil, desahan itu lolos dari bibir tipisnya membuat diriku semakin dalam bermain di bibir manisnya itu. setelah cukup lama bermain-main dengan bibir dan lidahnya aku melepaskan tautan kami sejenak, mencoba mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya karena cadangan udara yang sudah menipis di paru-paru kami akibat ciuman panjang tadi.

"hah.. hah.. hah…" Baekhyun masih tersengal dengan mata terpejam, wajah yang sudah memerah dan peluh yang membuat kulitnya berkilat, membuat dirinya semakin sexy. Dadanya naik turun berusaha merebut semua oksigen disekitar kami. Pemandangan ini membuat bagian bawah tubuhku semakin tegang dan celanaku sempit rasanya.

Aku kembali menyerang bibirnya yang sudah agak membengkak, melumatnya lembut dan sesekali menggigitnya membuat Baekhyun merintih pelah dan semakin tak berdaya di bawahku. Bibir ranumnya sudah terbuai oleh bibirku ini. lumatan-lumatanku mendapat balasan yang tak kalah agresif dari si empunya. _Such a good kisser_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Baekhyun POV**_

"eumhh ahhh.." lagi-lagi desahanku lolos untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat hisapan-hisapan kecil yang dihasilkan dari bibir lihai Kai mendarat di leherku, menandainya di banyak sisi yang aku yakini akan berubah warnanya setelah ini. sial, benar-benar sial. Mengapa dia tak berhenti menyerang leherku? Daerah ini merupakan salah satu titik senditif di tubuhku.

Ini gila. Benar-benar gila. Bagaimana tindakan yang seharusnya digolongkan dalam pemerkosaan ini bisa senikamat ini? aku benar-benar tidak berkutik dibawah tubuh Kai. Tangannya masih terus mencengkram kedua tanganku, sedang bibir dan lidahnya tak henti-hentinya menghisap dan menjilati leherku, refleks aku menjenjangkan leherku untuk mempermudah aksesnya di leherku ini.

"ahhh… stopphhhh.. berhentiiihhh kaiiihhh ahhh "ucapku disela desahan-desahan menjijikkan ini. ayolah tubuh kau harus mau bekerja sama denganku kali ini. jangan melawan, kumohon. Aku semakin frustasi saat tubuhku sama sekali tak menunjukkan penolakan sama sekali padahal bibirku sudah berkali – kali menolak. Dan tubuh ini semakin menggila saat kurasakan seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perutku, menyebarkan perasaan rileks diseluruh tubuhku dan rasa menggelitik itu berakhir di pusat tubuhku. Terus menggelitik daerah itu tanpa ampun. sepertinya di bawah sana sudah sangat basah apalagi tadi aku sudah basah saat melihat live show aksi desah mendesah Kai dan yeoja tadi di lorong hotel.

Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega saat bibir Kai sudah tak lagi bekerja di leherku. Kai mengangkat wajahnya yang tampak terengah dan memerah menahan gejolaknya, pupil hitam itu terus menatap tajam padaku, membuat diriku jengah dan risih dilihati seperti itu. aku langsung memalingkan wajahku ke samping, kuyakini wajahku sudah berubah semakin memerah dan penuh peluh akibat kegiatan barusan.

"aku akan terus membuat wajahmu bersemu dan bibirmu terus mendesah karena sentuhanku sayang." Kai menarik daguku, memaksa mata kami saling bertemu. " jangan menghindariku, aku ingin terus menatap wajah terangsangmu itu." sudut bibir Kai sudah tertarik ke atas dan menampilkan seringaian yang tidak ingin kulihat. Tatapan penuh kemenangan jelas terlihat di mata hitamnya itu, membuat diriku semakin rendah di hadapannya. Aku tidak boleh menikamti semua ini!

Tangan Kai yang tadinya mencengkram erat pergelangan tanganku kini sudah tak bertengger lagi disana, melihat kesempatan ini aku langsung mendorong tubuh Kai. Tapi rasanya sia-sia saja. Tenagaku yang sudah melemah ini tak sedikitpun menggeser tubuh tegap Kai di atasku. Malah kini tanganku hanya bisa meremas kemeja yang dikenakannya saat sentuhan kasar dari telapak tangannya berhasil menyusup dibalik bajuku, mengelus lembut nipple ku. Tubuhku bergetar mendapatkan sentuhan seperti itu. jangan lagi mendesah. Mati-matian aku menahan desahan di ujung tenggorokanku, aku tidak ingin Kai berpikir aku menyukai aktifitasnya ini.

"aahhh.. oohh.. " sial, aku tak bisa mengontrol desahan ini lagi saat tangannya dengan kasar meremas-remas payudaraku secara bergantian kanan-kiri dan sesekali menggesek ujung nipleku. Dapat kurasakan nipleku mengeras dan mencuat keluar saat telapak tangan Kai lagi-lagi menggeseknya dengan kasar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Normal POV**_

Desahan- desahan selanjutnya keluar dengan mudahnya dari bibir ranum Baekhyun yang sudah membengkak tanpa bisa di tahan lagi. Hisapan dan sentuhan Kai di payudaranya membuat dirinya hilang control, bahkan tangan lentiknya itu kini sudah menekan-nekan kepala Kai untuk memperdalam hisapan pada payudaranya itu. sesekali jemari lentiknya meremas rambut Kai saat dirinya tak dapat menahan gejolak yang terus-menerus meningkat seiring sentuhan intensif dari Kai.

"aaahhhh… ahhh ohhh deperrr oohhh.." racau Baekhyun tak karuan, semua keegoisannya runtuh sudah.

Kai tersenyum melihat yeoja dibawahnya kini sudah menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikannya, dan dia bertambah senang lagi saat yeoja itu mendesah dengan menyebut namanya sesekali. Puas dengan payudara Baekhyun yang sudah tegang sempurna dan penuh dengan tanda-tanda merah keunguan dimana-mana, Kai menurunkan ciumannya pada perut rata yeoja ini, lalu semakin turun dan berhenti tepat di depan organ intim yeoja tersebut yang masih ditutupi kain yang sudah basah kuyup.

"lihatlah, celana dalammu kebanjiran." Goda Kai sambil mengelus permukaan celana dalam Baekhyun tepat dilipatannya. Sentuhan itu mengalirkan sentruman-sentruman yang semakin menggelitik di daerah tersebut.

"sssshhhhh ahhhh… jebal.."

"jebal apa sayang?" Tanya Kai menggoda, ditatapnya wajah Baekhyun yang memerah sempurna akibat menahan gejolaknya, ditambah mulutnya terus megap-megap seperti ikan yang terdampar di daratan. Tangan Kai yang awalnya hanya mengelus lembut daerah lipatan itu kini merubahnya menjadi sentuhan kasar dan cepat, membuat Baekhyun semakin keras mendesah. Jemari-jemari lentik baekhyun berusaha menggapai apa saja didekatnya untuk melampiasnya semua hasratnya yang semakin memuncak dan akhirnya dirinya hanya dapat meremas sprei yang sudah kusut menjadi lebih kusut lagi.

"aahh ahhh ahhh oohh.. fasterrhhh.. a—akuuuhhh ingiiinnnhh AHHHHHH" teriakan baekhyun menggema di kamar itu. matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya melengkung juga menegang beberapa saat dengan sedikit bergetar saat dirinya mencapai puncak orgasmenya. Kai tersenyum puas melihat yeoja pujaannya berhasil mencapai orgasme hanya dengan sentuhannya, padahal dia belum menggunakan senjata kebanggaannya yang sudah menegang sempurna itu.

Setelah membiarkan Baekhyun menormalkan kembali nafasnya, Kai langsung saja melepas celana dalam Baekhyun yang sudah basah kuyup itu. Kai menelan ludahnya susah payah saat melihat secara langsung vagina di hadapannya yang sudah memerah dan masih berkedut akibat orgasmenya tadi. tanpa menunggu lama, Kai langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di daerah itu. indra sensorinya dapat menangkap bau khas yang harum dan segar dari vagina di depannya. Kai tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjilat bagian itu. manis, terasa manis dilidahnya saat cairan cinta Baekhyun yang terus menerus mengalir dari vaginanya menyentuh reseptor-reseptor perasa dilidahnya itu.

"ohh ohhhh… kaiiihhhh, geumanheeehhh ahhhh jangan siksaahhh akuuuu ahhhh"

Kai tidak mempedulikan permohonan Baekhyun disela desahannya. Rasa manis dan hasrat yang membumbung tinggi memaksanya terus menjilat-menghisap-melumat daerah diantara kedua pangkal pahanya itu sampai Baekhyun tak dapat lagi menahan gelombang dahsyat yang kembali membuat tubuhnya menegang dan bergetar hebat dengan cairan orgasme yang menyembur masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Kai dengan derasnya dan tentunya Kai menelan semua cairan yang masuk ke mulutnya itu.

Kai langsung melepas semua pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, dirinya sudah tidak mampu menahan keinginannya untuk memasuki Baekhyun secepatnya. Kai meludahi juniornya yang sudah tegak sempurna, lalu mengocok-ngocok juniornya itu sebentar sebelum menuntun benda keras itu mengesek bibir vagina Baekhyun.

"ssshh ahhhh.." desah Kai dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Kai terus menggesek-gesekkan juniornya dengan tujuan agar cairan cinta Baekhyun terus mengalir dan itu akan mempermudah penetrasinya nanti.

"akh!.. ahhh" desah Baekhyun sambil meringis merasakan sedikit perih pada daerah bawah tubuhnya padahal junior Kai baru ujungnya saja yang berhasil masuk. Kai terus menggesek-gesek lubang itu sampai dirasakannya seperti ada penghalang yang diyakini Kai adalah selaput dara Baekhyun. Kai mengernyit kaget, dia tidak menyangka jika yeoja di bawah kuasanya ini masih perawan dan dialah namja yang memperawaninya. Perasaan senang langsung membuncah di dada Kai.

"ahh.. ternyata kau masih perawan, betapa beruntungnya aku." gumam Kai dengan nada berat menahan hasratnya. "ini akan sakit, jadi tahan sebentar ya sayang. Kau bisa gigit bahu atau lenganku jika mau" Kai sudah siap dengan junior tegangnya untuk menembus _hymen_ Baekhyun.

JLEB

"AAAKKKHHHHH." Baekhyun tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak dari Kai walaupun Kai sudah memberitahukannya sebelum itu. bukan gigitan pada bahu ataupun lengan, tapi malah jambakan keras yang mendarat di rambut-rambut Kai yang halus itu. "ah ah ah" Baekhyun berusaha beradaptasi dengan benda tegang yang sukses masuk sepenuhnya di dalam tubuhnya sekarang. Rasa perih dan sakit tak dapat disembunyikan dari lenguhan dan ekspresi wajahnya.

Sempit-terjepit-diurut adalah sensasi yang dirasakan Kai pertama kali saat berhasil memasuki Baekhyun. Kai berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak langsung mengerakkan juniornya walaupun dorongan itu sangat kuat di dalam tubuhnya. Kai ingin Baekhyun terbiasa dengan juniornya, dia tidak ingin menyakiti yeoja cantik ini lebih jauh lagi. Setidaknya Kai juga ingin Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya sekarang. Kai mencari bibir Baekhyun, melumatnya kasar dan meremas payudara yeoja itu untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit di vaginanya.

"hah hah.. apakah aku bisa bergerak sekarang?" Tanya Kai tersengal saat dirasakannya tubuh Baekhyun sudah agak rileks dan beradaptasi dengan juniornya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Kai bergerak perlahan—atau terkesan hati-hati, mengeluarkan juniornya dan menyisakan ujungnya lalu menekannya keras menumbuk rahim baekhyun. menarik juniornya lagi keluar lalu memasukkannya lagi keras-keras. Keluar-masuk kelaur-masuk. Begitu seterusnya dari tempo lambat sampai cepat. Tak lupa tangan Kai bermain pada payudara Baekyun. Meremas- menggigit-menghisap-dan menjilat.

"ahhh…ahhh..ohhhh.."

"kau sungguh sempit ahhh.. ohh.."

"ahhh there.. oohhh there, yessshhhh righ there… fasterhhh morehhhh" racau Baekhyun saat dirasakannya junior Kai menumbuk sesuatu yang mengalirkan sentruman-sentruman dengan volt bertegangan tinggi diseluruh tubuhnya. Kai langsung mengerti dengan perintah Baekhyun tersebut, pasti bagian yang ditumbuknya itu adalah G-spot Baekhyun. dengan tempo yang cepat dan lokasi yang tetap Kai terus memaju mundurkan juniornya keluar-masuk vagina Baekhyun yang semakin licin karena terus menerus mengeluarkan pelumasnya.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan junior Kai semakin besar dan berkedut di dalam tubuhnya, menambah sensasi nikmat yang dirasakannya. Otot-otot vaginanya pun mulai berkedut-kedut, membuat dirinya semakin mendesah-desah keras dan menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya brutal.

"aaahhhh ooohhh fasterrrhhh, mooreeeeehhhh.. there, yeahhhh righ thereeeehhhh"

"ohhh ohhhh yes baby yes baby oahhhh"

"ahhhhh…ohhhh I'M CUM AHHHHHHH" bekhyun kembali melengkungkan tubuhnya yang terus bergetar saat-saat orgasmenya yang terasa lebih panjang dan nikmat dari sebelumnya. Cairannya menyemprot ujung junior Kai, mengalirkan rasa hangat di tubuh mereka dan semakin memperlancar sodokan Kai yang tak terhenti sedikitpun, malah sodokannya jadi tidak teratur dan semakin brutal. Juniornya berkedut hebat di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"oohhh ahhhh.. ARGGHHHH" tubuh kai menegang dan sodokannya mulai menurun dan kemudian dirinya memasukkan seluruh juniornya sampai menumbuk rahim Baekhyun. juniornya yang menegang sempurna itu bergetar dan menyemburkan cairan hangat di dalam tubuh baekhyun. percampuran antara cairan cinta Baekhyun dan Kai yang tidak bisa ditampung di dalam tubuh Baekhyun perlahan meleleh keluar dari vaginanya, mengalir membasahi paha yeoja cantik itu lalu berakhir menetes di sprei putih yang tampak sedikit ada bercak merah yang kemungkinan besar adalah darah perawan Baekhyun. tubuh Kai ambruk diatas Baekhyun yang sudah lemas dibawahnya.

"hah.. hah.. hah.." Baekhyun dan Kai masih mengatur nafas mereka yang tidak beraturan pasca pelepasan yang dahsyat barusan. Setelah merasakan nafas mereka sedikit teratur dan normal Kai membalik tubuhnya tanpa melepas kejantananya dari tubuh baekhyun sehingga kini dia yang ada dibawah dan Baekhyun diatasnya.

Women on top.

"ini belum selesai sayang, permainan ini tidak selesai secepat ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Baekhyun POV **_

Ngilu-sakit-perih-lelah-remuk-lengket adalah hal yang kurasakan pertama kali saat membuka mata dan menggerakkan tubuhku sedikit. Ngilu sakit dan perih terasa lebih dominan di bagian bawah tubuhku, disana juga terasa lengket yang aku tahu apa penyebabnya. Dan seluruh tubuhku rasanya remuk dan sangat lelah seperti lari marathon 24 jam tanpa istirahat, dan memang tadi malam namja brengsek itu tak membiarkanku istirahat sedikitpun. dia terus menghajarku habis-habisan.

Jam berapa sekarang?

Matahari sudah meninggi dan bias sinarnya sedikit masuk memalui jendela yang entah sejak kapan terbuka, mungkin namja brengsek itu yang membukanya. Kira-kira sekarang sudah hampir tengah , dimanakah namja brengsek-yang sialan sexynya itu? aku tak mendapatinya meringkuk disampingku saat aku membuka mata tadi, atau namja brengsek itu sudah meninggalkanku karena berhasil merengggut mahkotaku. Argggghhhh sialan. Seenaknya saja dia pergi setelah membuatku seperti ini.

Aku menyingkirkan selimut yang masih menutupi tubuh polosku kesamping, keadaan ranjang benar-benar berantakan. Apakah kami bermain sangat bersemangat dan beringas tadi malam? Sakit-ngilu-perih-remuk kembali datang saat aku menggerakkan tubuhku untuk duduk dan berdiri, tapi sakit itu tidak hanya datang dari daerah di pangkal pahaku. sakit itu juga terasa dari kaki kiriku saat aku menjejakkan kaki pertama kali di lantai. Ini pasti gara-gara jatuh tadi malam, kakiku mungkin terkilir. Aku kembali duduk dan hei— sejak kapan kakiku sudah diperban seperti ini? apa namja brengsek itu yang melakukannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kai POV**_

Apa yang sedang dilakukn yeoja itu sekarang? Apakah dia sudah bangun? Atau mungkin yeoja itu akan langsung berteiak histeris setelah membuka matanya?bisa saja yeoja itu lansgung kabur dan menyumpah serapahi diriku. Tapi bayangan aktifitas melelahkan kami tadi malam membuat diriku ingin tersenyum terus-menerus. _Wild girl in bed. Nice._

"kau kenapa hyung? Senyum-senyum sendiri tanpa sebab? Kau sudah gila?" sebuah suara menginterupsi diriku yang tengah asyik mengingat aktifitas _hot_ kami semalam.

Aku langsung mendongak ke asal suara. dia tersenyum menampilkan wajahnya yang tampan dan cantik dalam waktu yang sama. Kehadiran sosok itulah yang membuat seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku bisa tersenyum kembali, oemmaku. wajah itu seakan mempresentasikan seseorang yang kami—aku dan oemma— rindukan , sikapnya juga tak jauh berbeda dengan seseorang itu hanya saja berbeda tinggi dan gender. Kehadirannya seolah bisa mewakili rasa kehilangan kami pada sosok yang kami rindukan itu, dia adalah noonaku. Yah, sudah hampir 5 tahun noonaku menghilang saat terjadi kecelakaan kapal pesiar yang membawanya ke Jepang. Tidak ada bukti yang menyatakan jika noonaku itu sudah meninggal dan oemma ku sangat yakin jika noonaku itu masih hidup sekarang. Walaupun aku sedikit meragukannya, tapi bukankah hubungan batin antara ibu dan anak itu sangat kuat?

"ne, aku sudah gila Sehun-ah"

"hahaha, siapa yang sudah membuatmu gila seperti ini hyung?"

"_women_"

"ne? jadi sudah ada yeoja yang kau sukai?" —lebih tepatnya yeoja yang sudah membuat diriku senyum-senyum sendiri seperti ini, karena memang aku tidak pernah sampai seperi ini ketika memikirkan wanita. Semuanya sama saja, wanita-wanita yang berhasil kudapatkan itu pasti akhirnya selalu megincar harta dan tampangku saja. Tapi kali ini berbeda, aku sudah jatuh hati padanya sejak pertama kali melihat senyumnya. Aku tidak peduli jika yeoja itu—Baekhyun— seperti yeoja-yeoja lain yang matrealistis._This love makes me blind_.

"_maybe_"

"siapa yeoja itu?"

"_secret_"

"yah hyung kau sungguh tidak asyik." Gerutu Sehun setelah mendengar jawaban yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati. biarkan saja dia mati penasaran. Hahaha

"kau akan tahu nanti, tapi bukan sekarang. _Oke_?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah masam, apakah dia sungguh penasaran dengan yeoja pujaan hatiku ini?

"jadi ada apa kau kesini?"

"Oemma memanggilmu."

Aku langsung mengangguk paham. Pasti oemma ingin bertanya tentang hasil pencarian kami terhadap noonaku itu. Apakah dia masih hidup? Sudahkah kau menemukannya? Dimanakah dia tinggal? Bersama siapa dia sekarang? mungkinkah dia hilang ingatan? Dan masih banyak lagi rentetan pertanyaan yang rutin oemma tanyakan padaku setiap kami bertatap muka.

"apa yeoja itu Kyungsoo noona?" Tanya Sehun saat aku sudah membuka pintu kamar, bersiap keluar menemui oemma. Ternyata dia sangat penasaran dengan yeoja pujaan hatiku ini.

"ani. Kenapa kau bertanya? Kau cemburu?" tanyaku bermaksud menggoda dirinya.

"ne" jawab Sehun dengan wajah cemberut.

.

.

.

"apa kau sudah mendapat informasi tentang Luhan?"Tanya oemma langsung. Persis seperti prediksiku, oemma pasti bertanya tentang hal ini.

Baiklah, noonaku bernama Luhan, Xi Luhan. Tapi mengapa kami memiliki marga yang berbeda? Karena kami memang bukan saudara kandung. Aku dan Luhan —aku selalu memanggil dirinya seperti itu saat dia masih ada, tanpa _embel-embel_ noona —memiliki ayah berbeda tapi ibu yang sama. Ayah Luhan meninggal saat dia masih batita, kemudian ibu menikah lagi dengan ayahku dan lahirlah aku. meski kami sudah lama tinggal bersama, Luhan tidak ingin mengubah marganya seperti margaku—Kim, alasannya dia ingin tetap merasa dekat dengan ayah kandungnya dengan memakai marga ayahnya itu. kami tidak keberatan, _toh_ kami sangat dekat dan saling menyayangi. Bagiku Luhan sama berartinya dengan oemma. Dan ayahku? Ayah meninggal saat terjadi kecelakaan kapal pesiar yang juga ditumpangi Luhan, mereka berencana berlibur bersama saat itu. tapi semuanya malah jadi terbalik menjadi musibah.

Aku menggeleng, wajah oemma berubah sendu. Kesedihan yang dipendamnya selama ini tak mampu ditutupinya lagi. Aku bisa merasakannya karena aku juga merasakan hal sama seperti oemma. Kurengkuh tubuh mungil oemmaku, mencoba saling menguatkan.

"aku yakin dia masih hidup Kai"

"kita pasti bisa bertemu dia lagi, oemma"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Normal POV**_

Setelah berusaha keras berjalan dari ranjang ke kamar mandi, baekhyun akhirnya sampai juga di ruang persegi itu. dirinya langsung menghidupkan keran yang langsung terhubung ke bathup. Berendam dengan air hangat mungkin bisa sedikit memulihkan kondisinya lagi.

"sshhhh ahhh.." keluh Baekhyun saat tubuhnya tenggelam dalam busa-busa di dalam -rasa itu kembali datang, apalagi saat permukaan air hangat itu menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang semalaman dihajar habis-habisan oleh Kai. Rasanya sangat perih.

Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya kembali pada insiden tadi malam. Semuanya terekam jelas di otaknya. Entah harus bagaimana Baekhyun menyikapi kejadian tadi malam yang terjadi begitu cepat. Menguntit-mengintip desahan-basah memotret-tertangkap kabur-jatuh dan tertawan kemudian berlanjut menjadi ciuman-lumatan desahan-basah (lagi) jilat-hisap remas-gesekan keluar-masuk _then klimax. _

Tapi mengapa rasa sesal tak menyeruak sedikitpun dalam dirinya ketika—atau setelah melakukannya? atau mungkin karena dirinya sadar sepenuhnya dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan tadi malam dan dia juga— menikmatinya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mendapati 2 buah tas karton diatas meja rias, lalu dibukanya tas karton tersebut yang ternyata berisi baju-baju baru. Baekhyun yakin Kai yang melakukannya, mengingat pakaiannya kemarin sudah seperti tarzan akibat kegiatan mereka tadi malam. Dan selain itu ada juga pakaian dalam. What? Pakaian dalam? Memikirkan bahwa Kai yang memberikan pakaian dalam ini membuat pipi Baekhyun seketika memerah.

Setelah berpakaian lengkap Baekhyun bersiap untuk keluar dari hotel ini. sebelum itu dia mengecek ponselnya terlebih dahulu karena Baekhyun yakin pasti banyak panggilan dan _message_ yang masuk. Jelas saja hari ini Baekhyun ada jadwal siaran jam 9 pagi dan dia tiba-tiba menghilang dari tugasnya itu, pasti semua orang menanyakan keberadaannya yang mangkir dari tugas.

Ada 58 panggilan tak terjawab dan 10 pesan, semua itu berasal dari atasan, rekan kerjanya sesama reporter dan yang paling banyak berasal dari Suho. Baekhyun mendesah pelan, setelah ini dia harus meminta maaf pada atasannya itu dan sedikit mengarang cerita bolosnya dia hari ini.

Saat memasukkan ponselnya lagi ke dalam tas, tangannya menyentuh benda persegi empat yang diyakininya itu adalah kamera digital. Baekhyun jadi teringat dengan photo-photo yang diambilnya saat memergoki Kai sedang bermesraan dengan yeoja sexy di lorong hotel. Baekhyun mengeluarkan kameranya itu dan mencoba menghidupkannya, karena seingatnya dia tidak mematikan kameranya ini tadi malam. Bisa saja kameranya ini sudah habis batray-nya.

Eh? Kamera ditanganya itu ternyata masih hidup. Layar kamera itu langsung menyala dan menampilan gambar yang—

What? Bukankah ini dirinya? Mengapa ada photo-photo menjijiikan ini disana? Pasti ini semua perbuatan namja berengsek itu!

—sangat eksotis. Hampir semua photo menunjukkan tubuh polos baekhyun yang berpeluh, dia yakin photo-photo ini diambil saat dirinya tertidur. Ya, baekhyun memang langsung tertidur karena kelelahan sehabis melakukan kegiatan menjijikan itu bersama Kai. Tapi ada beberapa photo yang menampilkan dirinya sedang tidur berdua bersama Kai dengan pose yang sangat menggoda, di dalam photo itu tubuh mereka ditutupi oleh selimut. Dengan sekali tekan Baekhyun langsung menekan tombol _delete all_.

Drttt.. drtt..

Nomor baru—"yoboseo?"

"_apa kau masih disana?_"

"yak! Kau Kim Kai?" teriak baekhyun marah saat mendengar suara bass dari seberang sana."apa yang kau lakukan dengan kameraku brengsek!"

"_kau sudah lihat? Bagaimana? Bagus bukan_?"

"ARGH! Kau benar-benar sial. Aku sudah menghapus semuanya!"

"_aku punya copy-annya_"

"MWO? Awas saja jika kau menyebarkannya brengsek, aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi. Aku akan membuatmu masuk ke penjara bagaimanapun caranya."

"_hahaha tidak tidak, karena aku akan mengguanakanya untuk beronani_"

"WHAT?"

"_jangan berteriak terus, suaramu bisa habis, dan jangan lupa simpan nomorku ini_!"

"sialan kau! Dasar namja brengsek! Awas kau –"

Tut tut tut, telepon dimatikan.

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi. Bagaimana jika photo-photo ini tersebar? Pasti karirnya akan hancur dan yang lebih parah lagi mau ditaruh mana mukanya ini? walaupun dirinya bukan selebriti tapi pasti banyak juga orang yang mengetahuinya sosoknya yang sering muncul di layar kaca membawakan berita. Apalagi berita yang sering dibawakannya itu seputar kriminalitas dan tindakan asusila. WTF!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan langsung merentangkan tangannya saat baru turun dari pesawat, mengirup udara kota kelahirannya yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya itu. Tiba-tiba memorinya menguar bagai harum kopi saat pertama kali diseduh. Adik, ayah dan ibunya adalah pengisi sebagian besar memori-memori itu dan Luhan merindukan mereka, sangat merindukan. Tapi—

"apa yang kau lakukan sayang?" Tanya kris sambil merangkul pinggang luhan posesif.

—belum saatnya mereka bertemu. Luhan ingin menyiapkan diri sebelum bertemu kembali dengan keluarga kecilnya itu, terutama Kris. Karena Luhan yang sekarang berbeda dengan Luhan 5 tahun yang lalu.

"aku sedang memikirkan rencana-rencana yang akan kita lakukan selama disini." Jawab Luhan sambil menatap Kris intens, tatapan yang memiliki banyak makna di balik itu.

"kau benar, kita harus menggunakan waktu kita yang hanya sebentar disini sebelum kita kembali ke Canada."

"bagaimana menurutmu disini?"

"sepertinya akan menyenangkan."

"benarkah? Bagaimana jika kita menetap saja?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**makasih banyak buat readers yang udah ripiu di chap sebelumnya, this chap dedicated for you guys :***

**berhubung author lg semangat n ga sabaran, author apdet kurang dr 24 jm hahaha**

**.**

**.**

**bagi yang mau nyalurin uneg-uneg ttg FF ini , sile mampir ke kotak ripiu**

**tapi**

**AUTHOR GAK TERIMA BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**makasih juga buat yang udah baca walo gak ripiu**

**moga-moga di chap ini diberi kesadaran buat ripiu hehehe/peace mamen/**

**RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**VICTORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan memandangi wajah damai Kris yang tertidur memeluknya erat. Wajah tegas, tampan dan cinta yang selalu terpancar dari pemuda itu membuat jantungnya bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari normal setiap dekat dengan Kris. Sampai-sampai Luhan berpikir jika dia bisa saja mati jika lama-lama berdekatan dengan pria-nya ini akibat ada gangguan pada jantungnya. tapi itu hanyalah pikiran abnormal Luhan yang terlalu berlebihan, nyatanya dia masih bisa merasakan dekapan posesif pria bersurai _dark brown_ ini sampai sekarang.

Luhan kembali teringat bagaimana dirinya bisa bersama pemuda tampan ini.

**_Flashback on_**

_"__hei dia sudah sadar. Cepat kemari!"_

_"__lihat matanya indah sekali."_

_"__jangan dekat-dekat. Dia bagianku!"_

_Suara-suara berisik itu langsung masuk ke gendang telinga wanita bersurai hitam ini. matanya masih belum bisa terbiasa dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba menyerbu, dapat dirasakan bahunya disentuh oleh tangan kokoh yang terasa hangat._

_"__hei sadarlah, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

_Alis mata tebal, iris coklat dan tajam, bibir penuh, rahang tegas dan suara beratnya yang terus menerus berusaha mendapat perhatiannya. Tampan. Itulah gambaran yang didapat wanita bersurai hitam itu saat matanya sudah beradaptasi dengan baik._

_"__are you okay? Hei baby, answer me!" ternyata tidak hanya ada pria tampan itu saja, ada dua orang lain yang kini sudah mengelilingi wanita itu._

_"__nuguya?"_

_"__dia berbicara apa?" Tanya seorang perempuan di samping si pria tampan. Matanya sangat sayu._

_"__korea, bahasa korea." jawab si pria tampan._

_"__kau tahu?" Tanya pria lainnya lagi yang memakai topi merah. Si pria tampan mengangguk. "yasudah kalau begitu kau urus saja wanita ini Kris. kami pergi dulu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan kami."_

_Ternyata pria tampan itu bernama Kris._

_"__baiklah" jawab si pria tampan—Kris . akhirnya hanya tinggal Kris dan wanita itu diruangan persegi empat yang tidak terlalu besar ini._

_"__siapa namamu?" Tanya Kris lagi._

_Wanita itu hanya menggeleng. Tatapannya masih lekat pada pemuda di hadapannya itu. seharusnya Ia yang bertanya mengapa dirinya ada disini? Ini ada dimana? Dan siapa dirinya? Karena wanita itu tidak ingat apa-apa sekarang._

_"__sepertinya memorimu menghilang, pasti benturan itu yang membuatmu begini."_

_Apa maksud ucapan pria di hadapannya ini? benturan apa? Seakan mengerti kebingungan yang melanda wanita di depannya, Kris menuntun tangan lentik wanita itu ke kepalanya. Ada perban yang melilit disana._

_"__kau kami temukan terdampar di tepi pantai, kepalamu sepertinya terbentur sesuatu dan ada luka lebar di dahimu. Karena kau tidak ingat apa-apa sekarang, aku akan menamaimu—" dia berpikir sejenak. "—Kristy ? Hahaha sepertinya bagus juga. Nama itu terdengar seperti namaku versi wanita." Lagi-lagi dia tertawa dan mulai saat itu wanita itu mulai jatuh hati dengan pria tampan yang memiliki nama versi lelaki dirinya._

_Akhirnya wanita itu tahu siapa dua orang lainya yang ikut mengelilinginya waktu itu di kemudian hari, si perempuan bermata sayu itu bernama Lay dan pria bertopi merah itu bernama chanyeol. Sejak saat itu, wanita tersebut akan selalu ikut kemanapun Kris pergi. Dia juga ikut membantu Kris dalam bekerja. Kris adalah salah satu anggota mafia besar yang bergelut dengan dunia Narkotika. Walaupun seperti itu Kris bukanlah pemakai, dia hanya mendistribusikan barang-barang illegal itu pada client-client-nya. Pekerjaan yang berat dan dikelilingi lingkungan yang bebas membuat wanita itu perlahan-lahan berubah. Dia tidak lagi wanita yang sama seperti saat pertama kali Kris menemukannya._

_Sampai suatu hari ingatan wanita itu kembali lagi. Siapa dirinya? Dari mana asalnya? Siapa keluarganya? dia mengingat semuanya._

_"__Kristy, apa yang kau lakukan disini sayang?" Tanya Kris saat mendapati wanita itu duduk termenung menatap keluar jendela._

_"__jangan panggil aku Kristy lagi."_

_"__kenapa?"_

_"__panggil aku Luhan—Xi Luhan. Itu namaku yang sebenarnya"_

_Kris langsung terkesiap kaget, memori wanitanya ini sudah kembali. Kris langsung memeluk wanita itu posesif._

_"__tetap disisiku, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku Luhan —kumohon."_

_Salahkah rasa cinta yang sangat besar membuat dirinya tidak bisa menolak permintaan itu meski ia tahu bisa kembali dan mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik jika meninggalkan pria itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cast : Kim Jongin (Kim Kai) – Byun Baekhyun –Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu) – Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun – Do Kyungsoo – Kim Suho – EXO member**

**Genre : Drama – Hurt/Comfort – Romance – Family **

**Rated : Mature – NC **

**Warning GS for Uke!**

**Crack pair. Don't like? Don't read!**

**KaiBaek—KrisHan**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**_Normal POV_**

Dibalik tumpukan dokumen-dokumen penting yang harus diperiksa dan ditandatangani, wajah tegas nan mempesona Kai terus mengumbar senyuman manisnya. Matanya terus tertuju pada ponsel di tangannya dan jemari-jemarinya ikut sibuk bermain di layar _touchsreen_ ponsel tersebut.

"selamat pagi sayang~"

"_mwo? Yak! Brengsek jangan hubungi aku lagi! Hapus nomorku sekarang juga_!"

"aku merindukanmu~"

"_kau_ _tidak bisa membaca pesanku sebelumnya. HAPUS NOMORKU DAN JANGAN HUBUNGI AKU!_"

"jangan marah-marah. Pasti wajah cantikmu memerah sekarang seperti malam itu. tapi aku suka."

"_jaga bicaramu brengsek! Dan jangan bahas soal itu lagi!_"

"baiklah, aku tak akan membahas soal itu lagi. jadi apa warna pakaian dalammu hari ini?"

"_otakmu butuh disentrum saat ini juga pervert_!"

" warna apapun itu pasti akan cantik ditubuhmu tapi aku kurang suka jika kau memakai model classic, lebih baik kau pilih G-string. Kau akan tampak jauh lebih seksi dengan itu, aku juga mudah melucutinya nanti."

"_KAU JERK SIALAN_!"

" terima kasih pujiannya. _candle light dinn_er atau _dinner _sederhana di rumah?"

"_tidak keduanya! Jangan hubungi aku lagi brengsek_!"

"_candle light dinner_ saja, aku suka yang romantic. Aku tunggu kau di resteroran Unamjeong jam 8 pm. Jangan terlambat atau akan ada hukuman."

"_ENYAHLAH_!"

Kai terkekeh kecil setelah mendapat balasan terakhir dari pujaan hatinya itu—Byun Baekhyun. menurutnya Baekhyun itu sangat menggemaskan dan lucu, yeoja itu marah-marah dan terus memintanya berhenti menghubunginya tapi tanpa disadari dia terus membalas semua pesan dari Kai. Hal ini menunjukkan jika Baekhyun menaruh minat padanya, walaupun sedikit dan tidak disadari dirinya. Buktinya Baekhyun tidak bisa mengabaikan semua pesan Kai yang masuk ke ponselnya, dia membalas semua pesan itu meski hanya makian yang didapat oleh namja manis ini.

Ceklek, pintu ruangannya terbuka. Namja dengan surai coklat menyembulkan kepalanya disana. Dia tersenyum dengan jenaka ke arah Kai.

"apa kau sibuk hyung?"

"sedikit. Wae?"

"ani, hanya merindukanmu."

Kai terkekeh mendengar jawaban adiknya itu, Oh Sehun."masuklah, kau seperti penguntit saja" ujar kai tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya itu. Sehun pun masuk dan menghampiri Kai. Dibalik sikap _manly_ yang ditampilkan Sehun di hadapan public, sebenarnya ada banyak aegyo dan sifat manja dalam diri Sehun. Terutama jika bersama Kai. Sehun akan mulai menjahili dan mengganggu Kai jika dia merasa tidak diperhatikan atau ditinggalkan mengurusi laporan-laporan, Sehun ingin diperhatikan. Maka dari itu, Kai sering memanfaatkan Sehun yang sangat menurut dengannya itu, Sehun tak pernah menolak semua perintah yang diberikan oleh Kai dan dia selalu melakukannya dengan senang hati.

"apa kerjamu masih banyak lagi hyung?" Tanya Sehun sambil memijit-mijit pundak Kai lembut.

"lumayan, ada beberapa laporan yang harus kuperiksa. Kau mau membantu?"

"ani, aku mana tahu tentang itu semua." Jawab Sehun dengan nada manjanya. "tapi, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau siap." Lanjutnya dengan riang.

"kau tidak ada jadwal latihan hari ini?" semenjak lulus kuliah Sehun memutuskan menekuni dunia tari, dia ingin menjadi _dancer professional_.

"aku tidak bersemangat latihan hari ini."

"bagaimana bisa jadi _dancer professional_ jika kau bermalas-malasan begitu" tegur Kai.

"sekali saja, baru sekali ini aku bolos. Aku ingin _refreshing_ sedikit hari ini. bagaimana jika kita pergi keluar hyung? Bermain bowling pasti menyenangkan." Sehun langsung berubah sumringah.

"yak! Pekerjaanku belum siap, arra?!"

"kau tinggal saja dulu hyung, lagipula kau selalu sibuk tiap hari. Luangkan waktumu sedikit untuk _refreshing_ hyung—seperti aku ini, hehehe" Sehun terkekeh." Mau kan hyung? Mau yaaa~ jebal~~" Sehun langsung mengeluarkan aegyo-nya pada Kai.

Mendesah-pasrah—"baiklah, tapi hanya sampai jam 7"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

" aku usahakan pulang cepat nanti, jaga diri baik-baik, _oke_?" Kris mengecup bibir plum Luhan singkat sebelum pergi meninggalkan apartement mereka—apartement itu adalah fasilitas yang diberikan oleh boss mereka.

"hati-hati Kris."

Ini adalah hari kedua mereka di Korea. Belum banyak yang mereka lakukan di negri gingseng ini, mereka menghabiskan hari pertama dengan istirahat dan dinner romantic di atas namsan tower. Dan hari ini Kris harus bekerja mengingat tidak banyak waktu yang diberikan boss mereka. Tapi Luhan sudah punya _planning_ untuk menghabiskan hari ini tanpa Kris. Bisa-bisa dia mati kebosanan menunggu Kris seharian di apartement.

Luhan mengambil _coat_ coklat yang digantung di belakang pintu, memakainya sebelum keluar apartement. tujuannya hari ini adalah rumah—rumah yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama 5 tahun. Setelah menyetop taxi dan menyebutkan alamat rumahnya, Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Matanya menjelajahi setiap bangunan dan jalan-jalan yang dilaluinya, sudah banyak yang berubah sejak kota ini ia tinggalkan.

Luhan memakai kaca mata hitamnya saat turun dari taxi, mencoba menutupi identitas aslinya jika berpapasan dengan orang yang ia kenal. Luhan berdiri jauh dari bagunan dihadapannya. Bangunan ini masih sama, rumah mewah berarsitektur modern yang tampak megah. Di depan gerbang ada seorang penjaga dengan seragam hitamnya, dan penjaga itu juga masih orang yang sama. Luhan masih berdiri ditempat pertamanya turun dari taksi, dia tidak berani mendekat karena takut penjaga itu mengenalinya.

Bagaimana kabar ayah ibu dan adiknya? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Apakah adiknya sudah bertambah dewasa? Sedang apa ibunya di dalam sana? Apakah ayah dan adiknya ada dirumah? Bagaimana kondisi rumah setelah lama ia tinggal? Apakah masih dengan tatanan yang sama atau berubah? Rasanya ingin sekali Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Ia ingin menemui orang-orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

Tiba-tiba tatapan luhan jatuh pada mobil sport yang baru keluar dari pintu gerbang, dengan terburu Luhan membenahi scraft untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia takut jika yang keluar itu adiknya—Kai. Siapa lagi yang hobby menggunakan mobil sport selain adiknya itu.

Mobil sport itu melaju dengan perlahan di depan Luhan. Walaupun kaca mobil itu sedikit lebih gelap tapi Luhan masih bisa melihat seorang namja duduk di balik kemudi itu. wajahnya asing bagi Luhan. Siapakah namja itu? apakah dia salah satu teman adiknya? Tapi seingat Luhan, adiknya itu tidak pernah membawa teman-temannya berkunjung ke rumah.

Jadi siapa dia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Baekhyun POV_**

"_aku akan menyebarkan photo naked-mu jika kau tak datang!_"

Pesan itu masuk mengusik konsentrasiku ketika akan siaran membacakan berita secara _live_. Dasar namja brengsek, jerk, sialan! Sumpah serapahan mengalir lancar dari mulutku yang berkomat-kamit, takut ada yang mendengarnya.

"kau kenapa?"Tanya Suho saat melihat diriku duduk dengan gelisah.

"aku tidak bisa siaran sekarang, aku harus pergi."

"Kau mau kemana?"

Aku tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Suho, otakku masih berpikir mencari alasan yang tepat.

"kencan lagi?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada agak ? Dia kenapa? Apakah dia sakit hati denganku?

Tapi bukankah ini termasuk kencan saat kau diajak _candle light dinner_ oleh seorang namja—walaupun dengan namja yang tak kusukai dan ditambah dengan ancaman—?

"ani, tetanggaku bilang ayah ada di kantor polisi sekarang" jawabku dusta. Yeah setidaknya ini alasan yang terpikir saat ini. sebenarnya aku membuat alasan seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan. Bagi orang-orang terdekatku, seperti Suho pasti tahu jika ayahku bukanlah kategori ayah yang baik dan menyenangkan. Ayahku sudah sering tertangkap dan masuk ke kantor polisi karena mabuk atau berkelahi. Maka dari itu alasan itu pasti langsung dipercayainya.

Setelah meminta izin pada atasan, aku langsung pergi ke restoran Unamjeong, tempat yang dikatakannya tadi. huh, padahal sekarang hampir jam 9 malam. Apa namja brengsek itu masih disana? Tahan sekali dia menunggu selama itu?

Seorang _guide_ yang sudah menungguku di depan restoran menuntunku masuk ke dalam restoran yang benar-benar mewah dan sangat kental dengan nuansa romantisme, _guide_ itu membawaku ke lantai paling atas dari gedung ini dan hanya mengantarku sampai ke pintu yang mengarah ke balkon. Ini benar-benar sangat indah, dari balkon ini terpampang hamparan warna warni lampu gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan jalanan yang sibuk dengan lalu lintasnya yang tak kunjung sepi di malam hari. Tanpa sadar aku sudah melangkahkan kakiku sampai ke tepi Balkon, aku melongok ke bawah menatap kendaraan yang tampak menciut dari atas sini. Pasti aku langsung mati jika terjatuh dari atas sini.

GREB

Lengan kokoh melingkari pinggangku secara tiba-tiba, membuat diriku kaget dan hampir terjungkal jatuh. Sialan.

"terpesona, hm?" suara itu lagi. Dari mana datangnya namja brengsek ini? kenapa aku tak melihat keberadaannya tadi? oh mungkin aku memang terlalu terpesona pada pemandangan menakjubkan di depanku jadi bisa saja aku tak manyadarinya.

"lepaskan! Ugh.. lepaskan tanganmu ini!" aku meronta dalam kungkungan namja brengsek itu sambil berusaha melepaskan lengan kokohnya dari pinggangku. aku tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya lagi, cukup sudah mengetahui sisi lain dirinya yang sudah merugikan diriku. Aku tidak ingin terjerat lagi.

"aku sudah menyiapkan hukuman untukmu karena sudah membuat diriku menunggu dan kelaparan."

"aku tidak peduli! Apa mau, hah?" Tanyaku ketus dan _to the point_.

"tentu saja makan malam romantic sayang, kau lupa?" jawab Kai. Akhirnya lingkaran tanganya di pinggangku terlepas tapi tangannya itu langsung meraih dan menggenggam tangan kananku untuk mengikutinya. Kai menuntun langkahku ke sebuh meja yang –aku juga baru sadar keberadaan meja itu disana— sangat elegan dan simple tapi tidak mengurangi kesan romantic dan mewah. Sangat manis dan indah. Diatas meja ada dua buah lilin yang ditaruh diatas tempatnya yang elegan, lalu ada sebuah _wine_ dan dua buah gelas berleher angsa juga, dan terakhir yang paling aku suka adalah setangkai mawar merah _fresh_ yang ada di dalam vas bunga kaca, vas itu terletak agak ke pinggir.

Kai menarik kursi di depanku dan mengisaratkan lewat matanya agar aku segera duduk di kursi itu. ah~ ini manis sekali. Tapi tidak sampai disitu saja, Kai yang masih berdiri di sampingku membuka jasnya tiba-tiba dan memakaikannya di pundakku.

"udara diluar sangat dingin dan tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu." Ujar Kai setelah meletakkan jasnya dipundakku. Tubuhnya yang sekarang hanya terbalut kemeja yang sangat pas membentu tubuh sexy nya itu duduk di depanku.

DEG

Oh, God! Aku tidak tahan dengan pesonanya. Kuatkan hati ini, _please_.

Apa semua laki-laki kaum jetset memperlakukan wanita seperti ini? manis, lembut dan pengertian. Kupikir semua itu hanya ada di dalam drama picisan saja. Ah, pasti beruntung sekali wanita-wanita yang pernah diperlakukan manis oleh Kai seperti ini —termasuk aku. Tapi mengingat tidak hanya aku saja yang diperlakukan istimewa seperti ini –ini masih dugaanku saja– entah mengapa membuat dadaku sedikit sesak, rasanya aku tidak terima jika wanita-wanita lainnya mendapat perlakuan yang sama seperti Kai memperlakukan ku malam ini. Aku —kecewa ?

"kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Kai membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran _absurd-_ku.

"terserahmu saja" jawabku ketus. _Well_, pikiran-pikiran _absurd_-ku tadi ternyata berpengaruh pada _mood_-ku.

Kai mengisaratkan lewat lambaian tangannya pada pelayan yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami untuk mendekat, dia memesan beberapa menu yang namanya sangat asing dan aneh ditelingaku. Pasti rasanya akan sama asingnya dengan nama makanan itu, atau jangan-jangan aku bisa keracunan setelah memakannya. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Kai langsung membuka _wine_ yang sudah ada di atas meja sejak tadi. tangannya sangat lihai dan terlihat elegan saat menuangkan liquid frementasi berwarna merah pekat itu—_red wine_, tidak hanya tangannya yang menyihirku tapi juga wajah tampannya yang sedikit menunduk terkena bias cahaya lilin. Tampan, tegas_, cool_, dan sangat _manly_. _Damn_! Lagi-lagi aku terpesona.

Ting

Bunyi gelas kami beradu. Kompleksitas rasa yang bervariasi menyerang indra perasaku, aromanya yang memabukkan itu mengirimkan sensasi-sensasi tersendiri bagi tubuhku dan tekstur _creamy_-nya membuat lidahku seakan ikut meleleh di dalamnya. Luar biasa! Seakan tak ingin kehilangan sensasi nikmat di lidahku, aku tak sadar sudah menjilati bibir terluarku untuk mendapatkan sensasi luar biasa itu lagi.

"jangan menggodaku."

"eh? Apa?" tanyaku bingung. Menggoda apanya? Aku hanya sedang menikmati sensasi-sensai luar biasa yang tercipta dari _red wine_ ini.

"kendalikan lidah dan bibirmu itu jika kau tidak ingin ku_makan_ sekarang"

Glek. _Is he turn hard now?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Normal POV_**

Ternyata makanan-makanan dengan nama aneh itu rasanya tidak seburuk namanya. Kapan-kapan mungkin Baekhyun butuh rekomendasi Kai dalam memilih menu makanan asing.

"_dance with me_?" tawar Kai sesaat setelah memanggil pelayan untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan mereka dan hanya meningglakan _red wine_ saja, sebelum itu Kai sempat berbisik sebentar pada sang pelayan yang diangguki oleh pelayan tersebut.

_Dance_? _Dance_ dalam artian bagaimana ini? dansa dengan alunan music lembut atau menari-nari tidak jelas asalkan tubuhnya yang mulai berlemak itu bergoyang sesuai irama. Jika yang dimaksud adalah yang pertama maka maaf-maaf saja, Baekhyun akan langsung menolaknya. Baekhyun tidak bisa berdansa sama sekali, seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah melakukan gerakan itu. Akan sangat memalukan jika tubuhnya jadi kaku dan salah-salah malah menginjak kaki Kai. Baekhyun tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Kai yang malam ini telah memperlakukannya sangat istimewa. Ia ingin mendapat kesan bagus dari Kai. Eh? Mengapa tiba-tiba dirinya jadi peduli tentang pandangan Kai terhadap dirinya?

Kai menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih belum menjawab tawarannya tadi, tangannya terulur meminta sambutan jemari lentik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap bingung tindakan Kai itu.

"Ayo berdansa" Ujar Kai masih dengan tangan terulur dan senyum manis yang membuat dada Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengadakan pacuan kuda, berderap sangat kencang.

"A—aku tidak bisa berdansa" jawab Baekhyun, pandangannya ia alihkan dari tatapan intens Kai. Baekhyun takut Kai mendengar detak jantungnya jika ia terus memandangi wajah tampan itu.

Tapi bagi Kai ucapan Baekhyun itu merupakan persutujuan yang terselubung, Baekhyun tidak bisa berdansa tapi dia tidak menolak ajakannya itu dan itulah yang terpenting. Kai menarik tangan baekhyun yang masih mendekam di atas meja dengan sekali hentakan, membawa tubuh mungil itu berdiri dan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat bahkan wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. Kai dapat merasahan hembusan teratur nafas Baekhyun di kulit wajahnya, menimbulkan sensasi aneh di perutnya yang terasa seperti digelitiki berjuta kupu-kupu.

"kau hanya perlu mengikutiku, aku akan membimbingmu." Jawab Kai pelan, nafasnya tiba-tiba berubah tidak teratur akibat gesekan-gesekan halus kulit Baekhyun di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka tanpa sengaja. Dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi terdiam, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Tapi dengan melihat bibir penuh dan sexy Kai yang hanya beberapa centi di atas bibirnya itu, membuat dirinya menginginkan sentuhan bibir itu di atas bibirnya sekarang. Baekhyun ingin merasakan kelembutan bibir sexy itu menyentuh bibirnya, melumat dan menggigit dengan kasar, dan berakhir dengan lidah terbelit yang saling bertukar saliva.

Ini gila! Oh_, God_ Hentikan semua fantasi gila ini, kumohon hentikan, batin Baekhyun frustasi.

"lepas hells mu." Perintah Kai tiba-tiba.

"Wae?" baekhyun bingung, mengapa dia harus membuka hells-nya? bukankah hells itu malah membuat dirinya semakin terlihat sexy saat berdansa nanti ?

"lepas saja atau kau mau aku yang melakukannya?" Kai menyeringai saat mengatakannya.

"biar aku saja" jawab Baekhyun ketus. Bahaya jika Kai yang melakukannya, bisa-bisa Kai langsung menerkam dirinya sekarang juga mengingat Kai adalah namja mesum—sangat mesum malah— dan rok yang dipakainya sekarang hanya mampu menutupi separuh pahanya.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan kesenjangan yang jauh antara tinggi badannya dan namja di hadapannya ini. Baekhyun langsung merutuki masa remajanya yang tidak ia pergunakan sebaik mungkin untuk meninggikan tubuhnya itu, lihat saja tingginya hanya sebatas bahu Kai. Baekhyun harus mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah namja itu, memalukan sekali.

Kai menuntun tangan Baekhyun agar melingkar di lehernya kemudian tangan kokohnya itu melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun erat.

"Letakkan kakimu di atas kakiku."

"Hah? Tapi—"

"lakukan saja, itu tidak akan menyakiti kakiku dan tubuhku masih sanggup menopang berat badanmu." Potong Kai saat melihat keraguan di mata Baekhyun, pasti hal ini yang dipikirkan wanita itu. Semerbak merah jambu langsung menghiasi wajah cantik Baekhyun.

Sial, celananya terasa menyempit.

Kai mulai membimbing Baekhyun dalam gerakan-gerakan lembut dan pelan, mata mereka terus bertatapan dalam gerakan dansa, membawa keduanya larut dalam jarak yang semakin intim dan nafas yang tiba-tiba tidak teratur akibat dada mereka yang terus bergesekan dalam gerakan dansa tersebut. Tapi ada yang janggal.

"mana musiknya?" Baekhyun menyuarakan kejanggalan itu. Tidak ada music yang mengalun mengiringi dansa mereka tapi Kai tetap membimbing dirinya dalam gerakan-gerakan dansa itu.

"kau masih pemula, jadi kita tak membutuhkannya." Jawab Kai santai. Menyebalkan, batin Baekhyun kesal. Walaupun dirinya pemula dan amatiran pastinya akan lebih asyik jika diiringi music, apalagi music yang lembut dan mendayu-dayu.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kai, kepalanya lelah jika terus mendongak menatapi wajah tampan Kai. Apalagi jantungnya jadi berdetak abnormal jika menatapi wajah namja itu terlalu lama. Dan Kai lebih memilih menghirup wangi buah-buahan yang menguar dari rambut yeoja dalam dekapannya ini.

"Mengapa kau tak mau datang tadi? apa selanjutnya aku harus selalu mengancamu agar kau mau menemuiku?" Tanya kai lirih tepat di telinga Baekhyun, bisikan itu menimbulkan getaran-getaran aneh yang menjalar di seluruh tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun harus mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kai "kau namja brengsek, pemaksa dan menyebalkan, aku tidak mau dekat- dekat denganmu!"

"Tapi kau sedang berdekatan denganku sekarang—sangat dekat malah." Kai terkekeh. Kai menurunkan kepalanya sedikit, dijilat dan digigitnya telinga Baekhyun.

"eunghh.." Baekhyun tak bisa menahan desahannya.

"kau suka?" bisik Kai seduktif, seringaian terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"menjauh dari telingaku!" Ucap Baekhyun susah payah.

"Baiklah." Kai meletakkan kepalanya diatas puncak kepala Baekhyun, kembali menghirup wangi rambut yeoja itu. Tapi Kai tidak berniat membuat Baekhyun berhenti mendesah, ia ingin Baekhyun terus mendesah sampai yeoja ini menyebut namanya dalam desahan merdu yeoja itu. Kai membiarkan sebelah tangannya menopang tubuh Baekhyun dan sebelah tangannya lagi menjalar ke dada Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus rapi, payudara Baekhyun seakan pas tertangkup dalam telapak tangannya. Kai mulai meremas payudara itu dengan perlahan.

"eunghh ah…"

Berhasil. Desahan itu kembali lolos dari bibir ranum Baekhyun. remas – remas – remas – remas – remas, Kai melakukannya terus menerus. Dia ingin mendengar desahan Baekhyun lebih lama lagi.

"ohh.. Kaiiihh, berhenti ahhh.."

"apanya?"

"tanganmu ohh.. ah..ah.."

"tanganku kenapa?"

"eummhh.. menjauh dari dadaku ughh.."

"dadamu kenapa?"

"emhh jangan ahh diremas"

"lalu?"

"menjauh dari sana Kai!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas sekarang, ia tidak sanggup menahan godaan Kai lebih lanjut lagi.

"_oke oke_, kau sensitive sekali." Kai pura-pura merajuk. Kai menurunkan tangannya dari payudara Baekhyun lalu mendaratkan tangannya itu pada bokong berisi Baekhyun, meremasnya dengan kasar. Kai tidak mempedulikan protes Baekhyun di sela disahannya, tangannya terus meremas bokong itu sampai dirinya puas. Setelah itu tangannya mulai menjalar ke depan, masuk ke dalam rok mini yang hanya mampu menutupi separuh paha yeoja itu.

"ohhhh.. Kaiihh.." Desah Baekhyun frustasi saat permukaan vaginanya yang masih dilapisi celana dalam itu disentuh dengan lembut oleh Kai.

"Celana dalammu kebanjiran lagi." Kai terkekeh saat tangannya merasakan lembab dan basah di daerah itu. Kai menyibak ke samping celana dalam Baekhyun agar memudahkan aksesnya mengerjai vagina yeoja itu yang diyakininya sudah memerah sempurna karena mendapat rangsangan bertubi-tubi.

"ahhh.. Kai berhenti.. ohh jebal" Desahan Baekhyun semakin keras saat Kai menyentuh benda kecil yang menonjol di tengah-tengah lipatan vaginanya—klitoris. Kai terus memainkan benda kecil yang menonjol itu seperti mendapatkan mainan baru. Puas dengan itu Kai memasukkan satu—dua—tiga jarinya ke dalam vagina Baekhyun, mengaduk-aduk lubang itu seperti mixer. Baekhyun mungkin sudah jatuh merosot sejak tadi jika tangan kokoh Kai tidak menopangnya, lutut Baekhyun bergetar akibat sensasi nikmat yang terus mendera dirinya. Tubuhnya memanas dan darah di seluruh tubuhnya seakan mengalir ke pusat tubuhnya yang rasanya sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"ohh ohhh Kaiihhhh.. AHHH!"

Kai tersenyum puas melihat yeoja dalam dekapannya itu mengejang dan bergetar hebat dalam masa orgasmenya. Kai membiarkan Baekhyun menikmati detik-detik orgasmenya dan dirinya juga menikmati sensasi pinjatan pada jarinya dari vagina Baekhyun yang berkedut dan terus mengeluarkan cairannya, Kai bisa merasakan cairan itu terus mengalir sampai ketelapak tangannya dan sebagian meleleh sampai ke paha yeoja cantik ini. celananya yang sudah sempit sejak tadi jadi semakin sempit saja, bahkan Kai dapat merasakan sedikit basah pada daerah itu.

Baekhyun baru menyadari jika mereka sudah ada di tepi saat Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar besi yang membatasi balkon. Baekhyun melepas tangannya yang melingkari leher Kai sejak tadi, tangannya beralih berpegangan pada pagar besi itu erat. Tubuhnya masih lemas akibat pelepasannya tadi.

"Masih ingat dengan hukuman yang aku katakan jika kau terlambat? Ini baru awalnya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WOHOOOOO SAYAAAAHHH APDET LAGEEEEE GILAK CEPET BANGET YE? HAHAHA**

**THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH RIPIU, AUTHOR BACA SEMUANYA DAN SEMUANYA BIKIN AUTHOR SEMANGAT BUAT NGELANJUTIN FF NYA**

**INI UDAH DILANNJUT LAGI PRENNNN**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR LG YADONG BANGET JADI DIKIT-DIKIT PENGEN BAWAIN NC-AN HEHEHE**

**JANGAN BOSEN BACANYA YA :P**

**.**

**.**

**BUAT YANG NANYA SEHUN DISINI SAMA KYUNG ATO LULU? LIAT AJA KE DEPANNYA YA.. AUTHOR GA BISA KASIH KISI2 NYA HAHAHA N PCY GA MASUK KE CERITA KEKEKE**

**N YG MINTA KRISHAN NYA DI BANYAKIN, AUTHOR BELOM BISA NGABULIN. SOALNYA MASIH FOKUS KE KAIBAEK. DITUNGGU AJAH**

**POKOKE DIPANTENGI AJA KALO KALIAN PENASARAN SAMA NI FF**

**SEKALI LAGI TINGKIU YA UDAH BACA N RIPIU**

**(SORRY CAPSLOCK JEBOL KARNA EXITED BANGET LIAT RIPIU YANG KEREN2 BIKIN AUTHOR SEMANGAT 45 ;p)**

**.**

**.**

**TIME TO SAY THANKS TO:**

**kkamjong, Kang Yura, baby baekkie, , hanalu93, nadiyaups, **

**Lussia Archery, lili, TH37, kaibaekshipper, vitCB9,**** melizwufan, Windeer Fixiaolu**

** .77, Rahma94, i-BAEK, Byun Hyerin, Guest, sayakanoicinoe  
**

**.**

**.**

**JANGAN LUPA BUAT MAMPIR KE KOTAK RIPPIU YEEEEE?**

**.**

**.**

**AI LOP YU GUYTHHHHHHH :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**VICTORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak siaran, Baek?" Tanya Tiffany saat Baekhyun berpapasan dengan yeoja itu di luar ruang siaran.

"aku ada kepentingan lain. Aku izin hari ini"

Tiffany yang juga akan pulang karena jadwal siarannya sudah berakhir ikut berjalan di sisi Baekhyun, mereka berjalan keluar bersama.

"Baek, bagaimana kemarin? Apa kau berhasil dengan misimu itu?" Tanya Tiffany saat teringat misi Baekhyun tentang menguntit si eksekutif muda tampan. Baekhyun pernah bercerita pada Tiffany tentang keingintahuannya yang besar tentang kehidupan pribadi si eksekutif muda itu atau Kai, maka dari itu Tiffany yang kemarin melihat Kai ada di hotel –saat itu Kai sedang sendirian— langsung menghubungi Baekhyun si _stalker_.

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah masam, dia jadi teringat kejadian menjengkelkan waktu itu. " jangan Tanya aku lagi tentang hal itu! Aku sudah tidak penasaran lagi dengan namja itu!"

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku~"

Iya, sangat buruk malah. Batin Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa cerita sekarang. kau bisa mengerti kan?"

"Baiklah." Jawab Tiffany bijak."Sebenarnya Baek, Kai pernah menanyaiku tentang dirimu."

Baekhyun menatap Tiffany kaget."Benarkah? Dia bertanya tentang apa?"

_**Flashback on**_

_Hari itu jadwal Tiffany adalah mewawancarai profil bebisnis muda di Seoul. Tiffany sengaja berdandan istimewa untuk sesi wawancara ini karena kemarin atasannya menyampaikan bahwa Kim Kai yang akan menjadi narasumbernya. Siapa yang tidak kenal eksekutif muda yang tampan dan kaya raya itu. hampir semua wanita mengidolakannya—termasuk Tiffany._

_"Persiapan sudah selesai, kau bisa tunggu Kim Kai di sana." Seorang staff memberitahu Tiffany dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu Kai di sofa yang telah disediakan. Dengan perasaan senang yang membuncah dan jantung yang berdetak abnormal, Tiffany menunggu kedatangan Kai. Sesekali matanya melirik jam dan pintu masuk, berharap eksekutif muda itu segera muncul dari pintu masuk tersebut._

_Tak berapa lama sosok tinggi dengan kulit berpigmen lebih banyak dari orang korea biasanya muncul dan memberikan senyum terindahnya, membuat siapa saja langsung terpesona dengan pria tampan itu._

_"Apa aku terlambat?"_

_"T—Tidak sama sekali." Tiffany tiba-tiba mnejadi gugup. Tiffany berusaha mengontrol dirinya dengan menarik nafas dalam. Dia harus terlihat professional di depan seorang Kim Kai._

_Sesi wawancara dimulai dengan Tiffany memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar bisnis dan ekonomi, meminta pandangan Kai sebagai seorang pebisnis sukses tentang dua hal itu. Tiffany semakin terpesona ke dalam kharisma Kai saat pria itu menjawab dan memberi pandangannya dengan cerdas dan lugas. Tak terasa satu jam telah berlalu, sesi wawancara berakhir._

_"Senang bisa mewawancarai anda Kim Kai-ssi." Ujar Tiffany saat selesai mewawancarai Kai, mereka saling berjabat tangan._

_"Sama-sama" Kai tersenyum sopan."Apa pria berkemeja biru itu namjachingu yeoja berkemeja pink itu?" tiba-tiba Kai bertanya sambil menunjuk dua orang yang dimaksud. Di sana berjalan dua orang yang tampak saling berinteraksi sangat dekat, sesekali si wanita tergelak sambil memukul si pria._

_Dua orang yang dimakasud Kai adalah Suho dan Baekhyun._

_"Bukan mereka hanya bersahabat saja, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan perasaan namja itu. Banyak yang mengatakan dia menyukai yeoja itu. Memangnya kenapa Kai-ssi?" jawab Tiffany._

_"Tidak ada. Siapa nama yeoja itu?"_

_"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."_

_"Apa yeoja itu sudah mempunyai najmjachingu?"_

_"Setahuku tidak, anda tertarik dengan yeoja itu Kai-ssi?" Tanya Tiffany lagi, ada sedikit rasa penasaran bercampur kecewa didalamnya._

_"Aku hanya penasaran saja." Jawab Kai cepat._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cast : Kim Jongin (Kim Kai) – Byun Baekhyun –Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu) – Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun – Do Kyungsoo – Kim Suho & EXO member**

**Genre : Drama – Hurt/Comfort – Romance**

**Rated : Mature – NC **

**Warning GS for Uke!**

**Crack pair. Don't like? Don't read!**

**KaiBaek—KrisHan**

* * *

Chapter 4

**_Baekhyun POV_**

Aku baru menyadari jika kami sudah ada di tepi saat Kai menurunkan tubuhku bersandar pada pagar besi. Aku berusaha berpegangan pada pagar besi erat, tidak ingin tubuh ini merosot karena lemas yang masih mendera. Aku masih berusaha mengatur nafas dan mengembalikan energiku perlahan-lahan. Kai terus menatapku intens dengan sudut bibirnya yang membentuk seringaan puas.

"Masih ingat dengan hukuman yang aku katakan jika kau terlambat? Ini baru awalnya"

Oh no! jangan lagi! Mungkinkah dia akan _menghukumku_ disini? Aku benar-benar bisa gila menghadapi bocah tengik ini. Apa dia tidak berpikir ini adalah tempat terbuka? Banyak peluang kami bisa tertangkap basah oleh orang lain atau pelayan yang bekerja disini. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, mau ditaruh mana mukaku.

"_we need get a room_." Eh? What? Apa-apan mulutku ini! harusnya aku menolak dan memberontak bukannya berkata seperti itu. aku dapat melihat senyum miring menghiasi wajah tampan Kai. Sial.

" _we don't need that. This place is good enough_." Tuh kan? Benar dugaanku. Kai merapatkan tubuhnya menempel di tubuhku, ugh.. hembusan nafasnya di telingaku membuat bulu romaku tegak semua. " _Can we start now baby?_" bisik Kai seduktif. Aku harus mempererat peganganku pada pagar besi saat tangan Kai mulai beraksi di dadaku, meremas gundukan itu dengan sensual. Bibir penuhnya turun menyumpal bibirku, melumatnya kasar dan menuntut. Aku tidak bisa menolak semua ini. Aku gila.

"emhhh.."

Kai membuka kancing kemejaku hingga terlepas keseluruhannya, menampakkan payudaraku yang sudah menegang di balik bra hitam ini. Tangannya mengangkat braku ke atas tanpa membuka kaitanya terlebih dahulu, tersembulah dua gunung kembarku menggesek permukaan tangannya. Kai melepas tautan kami, dia menatap wajahku sejenak lalu pandangannya turun ke dua gunung kembarku yang tak pernah lepas dari remasan tangannya.

"ugh.. keras sekali." Komentar Kai saat jempolnya menggesek ujung nipleku."_you are so damn hot baby_!" Kai menggeram, kemudian dia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam cerukan leherku. Menghisap dan menandai semua bagian yang dapat dijangkaunya. Aku tak tahan untuk tidak menjenjangkan leherku dan meremas rambutnya untuk menyalurkan gejolakku yang meletup-letup. Puas dengan tanda-tanda yang telah dicetaknya disana, bibir kai turun mengecupi _collarbone_-ku lalu turun semakin ke bawah meniup puncak payudaraku. Gelanyar aneh yang menyenangkan merambat ke dari puncak itu ke seluruh bagian tubuhku dan berakhir di pangkal pahaku, membuat bagian itu berkedut dan terus mengeluarkan pelumasnya.

"Akh! eungh… Kaiihh ahh.." Kai menggigit nipple-ku, sebelah tangannya meremas payudaraku yang lain. Kai terus menjilat, menggigiti serta menghisap payudaraku kuat mungkin dia berpikir bisa mendapatkan susu dari dadaku ini.

Kai menghentikan semua kegiatannya di dadaku, dia kemudian berjongkok di depan pangkal pahaku yang masih ditutupi rok mini. Dengan terburu Kai menyingkap rok miniku, lalu kepalanya mendekat ke daerah itu. aku dapat merasakan hangat nafasnya meniupi bagian paling sensitive ditubuhku itu. aku sungguh tak tahan lagi, dengan tak sabar kudorong kepala Kai lebih dalam lagi masuk ke bagian itu. aku ingin dia bermain di daerah itu, menghisap – menggigit – lalu memaikankan lidahnya disana. Aku frustasi sekali.

"ohh ohh ahh.. depperr ahh.. AHHHHHHHH!" akhirnya aku sampai juga setelah Kai memainkan lidahnya yang tebal keluar masuk di dalam lubangku. Kai berdiri lalu melumat bibirku kasar.

"sekarang giliranmu memuaskanku." Kai menuntun tanganku menuju pusat tubuhnya yang sudah menegang di balik celananya. Ugh.. keras dan besar sekali. Membayangkan itu membuat bagian bawahku meleleh lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kai POV_**

Baekhyun tampak kaget saat juniorku yang sudah sangat tegang menampar pipinya. Aku sengaja hanya mengeluarkan juniorku lewat celah zipper yang sudah terbuka tanpa melepaskan celanaku. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu tentang kegiatan nista kami ini walaupun aku sudah menyewa tempat ini dan menyuruh semua pelayan agar tidak menggangguku. Berjaga-jaga itu perlu.

"ugh… lebih keras sayanghhh" perintahku pada Baekhyun saat jemari lentiknya mengurut juniorku pelan dan lembut. Walaupun agak ragu tapi dia menuruti kata-kataku, tangannya mulai mengurut juniorku keras. Aku dapat melihat Baekhyun terus mengamati ujung juniorku yang mulai mengeluarkan precum-nya, sepertinya dia heran melihat cairan kental it uterus menerus keluar dari sana.

"hisap itu, ahh.. " aku mengeram tertahan, Baekhyun menatap diriku bingung.

"dimana? Disini?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya polos. Jempolnya mengusap ujung juniorku lembut. _Damn_! Aku ingin langsung menerkam dirinya!

"shhhh.. ya disitu!"

Aku dapat melihat tatapan ragu dan jijik saat Baekhyun mulai menjulurkan lidahnya ke ujung junioku. Ahhh.. lidah itu sungguh sial nikmatnya! Baekhyun mulai beradaptasi dengan rasa dan ukuran juniorku. Mulutnya mengulum batang junirku walau tidak sampai masuk sepenuhnya, jari-jari lentiknya mengurut twinsballku lembut. Gila! Ini nikmat sekali! Rongga mulutnya yang hangat memaksa tubuhku menyodok-nyodokkan juniorku lebih dalam lagi, membuat gadis cantik itu kewalahan dan memerah.

"oghhh.. puahhh.." Baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya lalu menatap diriku tajam," kau ingin membunuhku, hah?!"

"Ahh.. lanjukan lagi jangan dilepas sayang… shh" perintahku tanpa menghiraukan protes Baekhyun, Diriku seakan merasa kehilangan saat mulutnya melepas juniorku. Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya tadi dengan agak kesal. Kali ini bibirnya hanya menjilat dan menghisap ujung juniorku, seakan dirinya ingin mnyedot habis cairanku. Jemari lentiknya ia gunakan untuk mengocok dan mengurut twinsball-ku. Oh God! Juniorku semakin berkedut dan membesar. Aku langsung menjauhkan juniorku dari lahapan gadis itu, aku tidak ingin klimaks akibat _blowjob_ dan _handjob_-nya itu. Akan tampak sangat tidak keren jika seorang pejantan tangguh sepertiku keluar hanya karena _blowjob-handjob _ seorang pemula seperti dia. Tapi sungguh, Baekhyun bukan seperti pemula saat mengerjai juniorku tadi. Dia seorang ahli!

Aku kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun yang sudah agak membengkak itu sebelum memutar tubuhnya cepat membalakangiku. _Here we go baby~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Normal POV_**

Kai menarik pinggul Baekhyun agar sedikit menungging, sebelah tanganya menuntun juniornya ke lubang gadis itu dan satunya lagi memegang pinggang Baekhyun erat.

"ssshhh ahh.." desah keduanya saat kenikmatan tercipta akibat gesekan alat kelamin mereka. Baekhyun sedikit membuka kakinya lebih lebar lagi agar memudahkan Kai dalam melakukan penetrasi. Kai mendorong tubuhnya perlahan dan—

JLEB

"eungh.." desah keduanya lega.

Dengan sempurna junior Kai mendarat di dalam lubang Baekhyun yang masih saja sempit walaupun sudah pernah dibobolnya . Kai menggeram frustasi saat vagina Baekhyun memijat juniornya.

"movehhh"

Dengan senang hati Kai menuruti perintah Baekhyun. tubuhnya mendorong masuk dan keluar dalam tempo yang teratur. Tangannya yang tadinya berpegangan pada pinggul Baekhyun beralih meremas dua bukit kembar gadis itu. Sedang Baekhyun sendiri mulai ikut bergerak berlawanan dengan gerakan Kai, kepalanya mendongak dengan mata terpejam.

"oh ahh ahh.. fasterrhh"

"ugh..ahh.. so tigh baby.."

"yess.. ahh.. big its too big.. ohh morehh "

Kai semakin mempercepat sodokannya saat merasakan gerakan Baekhyun mulai tidak teratur dan vagina yeoja itu berkedut-kedut memeras juniornya, cairan pelumas Baekhyun terus mengalir mempermudah sodokannya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati genjotan-genjotan Kai, pemandangan indah dihadapannya seakan tak berpengaruh sedikitpun.

"KAI AHHHHHH" Teriak Baekhyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, tangannya menggenggam erat pagar besi saat menikmati orgasmenya yang ke tiga kalinya. Kai menurunkan tempo sodokannya, membiarkan Baekhyun menikmati detik-detik orgasme yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan menyemburkan cairan hangat dan lengket pada junior Kai.

Setelah dirasa Baekhyun sudah agak tenang, Kai melepas tautan mereka. Tangannya langsung memutar tubuh lemas Baekhyun menghadap dirinya, Kai mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan melingkarkan kaki yeoja itu dipinggangnya. Dengan sekali hentakan juniornya yang masih menegang masuk kembali memenuhi vagina Baekhyun.

"eunghh.. ahh.." Desah Baekhyun frustasi, tubuhnya sangat lemas dan penuh nikmat. Sodokan-sodokan Kai yang cepat dan teratur membuat libidonya bangkit lagi. Baekhyun membantu menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun ke atas, selain memudahkan Kai dia juga ingin mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan menyodokkan batang keras Kai pada titik-titik kenikmatannya.

"oohh ohhh Kaiihhh..ahh.."

"ahh… tetap saja sempithh ohh"

"Kaihhh stooopp ahhh.."

"ahh ahh wae ahh..?"

"ahh.. ada yanghh melihat seper – ohh .. – tinya " Baekhyun seperti melihat bayangan orang yang mengintip kegiatan mereka dari balik pintu yang berkaca gelap.

"jangan dilihat ahh.. tenggelamkan kepalamu di leherku!"

Baekhyun menuruti perintah namja itu, tidak mungkin juga mereka menghentikan aktifitas ini saat rasa nikmat terus melanda dan tak mungkin ditolak. Memikirkan mereka bercinta dengan pakaian lengkap dan tertangkap oleh orang lain membuat sensai berbeda pada diri Baekhyun. Libidonya semakin melambung dan kenikmatan ditubuhnya semakin berlipat ganda.

"ak – kku tidak ahh tahan lagi kaihhh" erang Baekhyun frustasi saat gelombang super dahsyat ingin meledak sebentar lagi. Vaginanya berkedut-kedut hebat.

"bersamahh ahh.." Kai semakin meningkatkan tempo sodokannya yang tidak teratur lagi itu. tubuhnya juga dilanda gelombang yang siap menghantarkannya pada kenikmatan panjang.

"AHHHHHH/ ARGHHHH"

Mereka orgasme bersamaan. Baekhyun bergetar hebat saat dua lubang genitalnya mengeluarkan cairan. Satu dari lubang uretranya dan satu lagi dari lubang peranakanya. _She got the big O_. dan junior Kai tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan cairan semennya di vagina Baekhyun sampai tidak muat lagi, membuat cairan cinta mereka meleleh menodai celananya. Kai tersenyum puas saat bisa membuat Baekhyun _squirt._ Dia merasa berhasil memuaskan Bakehyun dengan luar biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris memasuki sebuah club mewah yang berisi gadis – gadis cantik dan pria-pria tampan yang memenuhi setiap sudut club itu. pakaian mewah mereka menunjukkan jika mereka semua bukan dari kalangan biasa. Kris duduk di depan bar dan memesan minuman berkadar alcohol rendah pada bartender bermata panda itu.

"Anak baru boss?" Tanya sang bartender saat menyodorkan gelas di depan Kris.

"Yap, aku bukan orang sini." Jawab Kris.

"kelihatan _kok_ dari wajah tampanmu" bartender itu tersenyum menggoda ke arah Kris. Kris bergidik melihat senyum pria itu padanya, tanpa memperdulikan panggilan bartender itu Kris langsung meninggalkan meja bar. Bartender itu pasti seorang gay, batin Kris yakin. Kris masih normal seratus persen, dia jijik dengan pria penyuka sesama jenis itu.

Kris tidak ingin berlama-lama ditempat itu, langsung saja dia mengetik beberapa kata dan meng-klik _send_.

"hei, kau Kris?" tepukan dan suara merdu seoarang wanita membuat Kris membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Seorang yoeja sexy dengan pakaian minim berdiri di hadapannya. senyuman yeoja itu sangat manis, membuat bibir penuh Kris ikut tertarik membenyuk senyuman tampan.

"ya, aku Kris, kau Kyungsoo?" tanyanya pada perempuan itu dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari si empunya senyuman manis. Kris tak menyangka client-nya itu seorang yeoja cantik dan manis seperti ini.

"bagaimana kalau minum dulu?" Kyungsoo menunjuk meja bar dengan gerakan matanya. sexy sekali,, batin Kris.

"Tidak usah" tolak Kris halus saat melihat bartender yang dari tadi menggodanya itu masih terus memperhatikannya dengan senyuman lebar yang mengerikan.

"hahaha, apa si mata panda itu yang membuatmu tak nyaman?" Tanya Kyungsoo seolah mengerti alasan Kris menolak ajakannya. "Tidak apa-apa, dia sudah jinak. Ahahah" Kyungsoo kembali tertawa renyah, untuk seperkian detik Kris terpaku menatap yeoja itu tertawa, Kris suka melihatnya.

"senyumanmu itu menakutinya, _dude_ dan jaga pandanganmu! Dia client-ku!" tegur Kyungsoo pada si mata panda dengan ketus saat mereka sudah duduk di depan bar.

Tak memperdulikan terguran ketus Kyungsoo, si mata panda itu terus memperhatikan Kris dengan senyuman lebarnya."kau kembali lagi boss"

"Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya kuyngsoo pada Kris

"Dia tadi memesan minuman ini." si mata panda menunjuk segelas bir yang masih ada di atas meja sejak Kris meninggalkannya tadi.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu Tao-ya!"

Oh! Jadi si gay ini bernama Tao.

"Tanyakan saja padanya." Tao menunjuk Kris dengan bibir mengerucut, sedikit imut menurut Kris. Tapi sekali lagi perlu diingat. Kris itu straight! Dia straight! Jadi Kris tidak terpesona dengan keimutan yang Tao tunjukkan itu.

"Aku minum ini saja" ujar Kris akhirnya.

"Tuh kan?" Tao tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Kyungsoo tapi hanya dibalas cibiran yeoja manis itu.

"Yasudah kalau gitu kau pergi sana! Aku ada urusan dengan namja ini" usir Kyungsoo sambil menatap tajam Tao.

"Ish menyebalkan sekali." Gerutu Tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, mau tak mau dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo berduaan saja dengan namja tampan yang menarik minatnya itu.

"Ini pesananmu." Kris menyodorkan sebuah pena yang sudah dimodikasi bagian dalamnya, membuatnya beralih fungsi untuk menyimpan bubuk-bubuk illegal.

"Thanks." Kyungsoo mengambil pena itu sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Aku tak menyangka yang memesan barang ini yeoja manis sepertimu." Kris menyuarakan kekagetannya tadi.

"Hahaha, kadang-kadang aku membutuhkan ini untuk bekerja." Yeah, Kyungsoo mengkonsumsi barang illegal itu jika client yang memesan tubuhnya itu lelaki yang sudah berumur atau pria gendut dan bertampang jelek, tapi dompet mereka tebal. Kyungsoo tak bisa menolaknya. Dengan mengkonsumsi barang itu Kyungsoo bisa menikmati service yang diberikannya dan melupakan fakta jika wajah dan tubuh mereka tidak menggairahkan sama sekali.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Kris penasaran.

"Kuda-kudaan dengan pria berkantong tebal." Jawab Kyungsoo santai. Kris hanya ber'O' mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Dia sudah menduga dengan melihat penampilan sexy Kyungsoo yang menggoda.

"Mengapa tak pakai obat perangsang saja? Barang ini tidak baik bagi tubuhmu."

"Kau lucu sekali. Kau tahu ini tidak baik tapi kau tetap saja menjualnya." Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kris. Kris tersenyum masam mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo

"Aku sedang berbaik hati karena kau yeoja cantik dan manis."

"Terima kasih pujiannya, tapi bukan berarti aku mau kau ajak tidur walaupun wajahmu sangat tampan Kris" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, dia kira Kris memujinya dengan niat terselubung.

"Aku juga tidak berniat tidur dengan wanita yang sudah memuaskan junior banyak namja." Jawab Kris lebih frontal tanpa niat untuk menghina yeoja manis di depannya itu.

"Hahaha kau berkata seperti itu karena belum merasakannya."

BRUK

Tiba-tiba seorang namja berambut coklat ambruk memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang tubuhnya, kepalanya tenggelam di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"noona~" ucap namja itu lemah, sepertinya dia sudah sangat mabuk.

"Sehun? kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo kaget dan juga heran melihat namja adik client-nya itu tiba-tiba datang dalam keadaan mabuk dan langsung memeluknya erat. Namja itu—Sehun mengangkat kepalanya menjadi bertumpu pada bahu kecil Kyungsoo, matanya masih terpejam.

DEG

Kris terkesiap kaget saat melihat wajah namja bernama Sehun itu, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan pujaan hatinya—Luhan. Apa namja ini saudara kembar Luhan? Ataukah saudara kandung Luhan? Bukankah Luhan sebenarnya berasal dari Korea? jangan-jangan namja di depannya ini benar-benar saudara kandung Luhan. Mengapa Kris baru terpikir tentang hal ini sekarang?

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kris sedikit memaksa sambil menunjuk Sehun.

"Dia adik tiri dari client-ku"

"Siapa client mu itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran mendapati Kris seakan mengintrogasi dirinya.

"Bukan apa-apa, namja itu seperti seseorang yang kucari." Jawab Kris dusta. "Apa kau tahu keluarga kandungnya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mengenal hyung-nya saja. Hyung-nya itu client ku"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kai"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai tersenyum memandangi yeoja cantik bermata sipit yang sedang tidur di kasurnya itu. tangannya tidak tahan untuk tak mengelus pipi lembutnya. Baekhyun menggeliat pelan merasa terganggu dengan belaian Kai di pipinya.

"yeppo~ "

Baekhyun sudah tertidur sejak di mobil saat mereka pulang dari restoran. Kai membawa Baekhyun ke rumahnya karena di tidak tahu harus mengantar Baekhyun kemana, Kai tidak tahu dimana Baekhyun tinggal dan rasanya tidak etis meninggalkan Baekhyun di hotel setelah membuat yeoja ini lemas. Kai keluar dari kamar setelah menyelimuti Baekhyun, tiba-tiba tenggrokannya terasa kering.

"Eh Tuan? Anda sudah pulang?" sapa pelayannya saat melihat Kai ada di dapur.

"ne." jawab Kai tak peduli, dia terus sibuk mengambil air mineral dingin dari kulkas lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas.

"Apa anda tadi bertemu Tuan muda Sehun? beliau bertanya kemana anda pergi tadi, sepertinya beliau mencari anda."

Kai meneguk air di gelasnya dengan cepat."Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak bertemu dengannya tadi. Apa Sehun sudah pulang?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dilain tempat, seorang yeoja dengan dibantu namja berkemeja putih memapah tubuh tak berdaya namja berambut coklat yang sudah mabuk berat.

"Dia kenapa seperti ini Kyung?"

"Mollayo~ datang-datang dia sudah begini. Menyusahkan saja"

"Aduh.. berat sekali. Mau ditaruh mana bocah tengik ini?"

"Di sofa itu saja."

Dengan sedikit kesulitan mereka merebahkan tubuh namja itu di atas sofa putih.

"Tak apa kita bawa dia kesini? Kau telpon saja hyung-nya itu"

"Biarkan saja. Kurasa dia sedang ada masalah dengan hyung-nya itu."

"Ish kau ini sok tahu sekali"

"Kau tak dengar dia terus meracau-racau memaki hyung-nya tadi?"

"Iyasih, tapi—"

"Sudahlah, dia tanggung jawabku. Kau tak usah khawatir Tao."

Kyungsoo menatap wajah damai Sehun yang tertidur pulas." Dasar merepotkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Luhan POV_**

Aku menggeliat kegelian saat kecupan-kecupan basah menyerang leherku, dengan terpaksa aku membuka mata.

"Kau bangun?" Kris bertanya dengan tampang polosnya, jelas-jelas dia yang membuatku terbangun.

"Kau membangunkanku." Jawabku ketus. Kris tak memperdulikan _mood_-ku yang sedang tidak baik, dia memutar tubuhku jadi menghadap ke arahnya. Dia menatapi wajahku lama dan tajam." Wae?" tanyaku akhirnya karena jengah dilihati seperti itu.

"_Baeutiful_." Wajahku seketika memerah mendengar ucapannya. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku pada dada bidangnya.

"Kau menggodaku?"

"Tidak. Bukannya itu kenyataan." Kris menjauhkan dada bidangnya, tangannya menarik daguku agar mata kami saling bertemu."Apalagi saat memerah, kau semakin cantik sayang"

"Sudah hentikan, aku malu." Aku memalingkan wajahku, tatapan mata Kris semakin membuat pipiku memanas.

"hahaha, Kau ini imut sekali." Kris merengkuh tubuhku erat. "Sayang~ Apa kau punya seorang adik namja?" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba setelah tawanya terhenti.

"ne, waeyo?" kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengubah topic ke arah sana? Kris memang tahu aku berasal dari Korea tapi aku belum pernah bercerita padanya tentang keluargaku.

"Apa dia sangat mirip denganmu?" Tanyanya lagi tak memperdulikan pertanyaanku. Aku melepaskan pelukan kami dan memandang wajahnya heran. Dia kenapa? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin tahu tentang keluargaku?

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" selidikku penasaran.

"Aniya, aku hanya penasaran dengan keluargamu kau belum pernah menceritakannya padaku."

Aku merebahkan tubuhku terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar, tiba-tiba memori tentang adikku—Kai muncul disana." Aniya, kami tidak mirip sama sekali. Dia hitam dan aku putih." Memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Kai punya kulit lebih gelap dariku karena kami bukanlah saudara kandung, ayah kami berbeda.

"Benarkah?" Kris tampak kaget. Aku jadi curiga dengannya, sebenarnya apa yang dia sembunyikan dariku.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya tadi aku bertemu namja yang sangat mirip denganmu. Kupikir dia adikmu." Ucap Kris akhirnya. Oh jadi itu penyebabnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya yang kau lihat itu bukan adikku sayang. Aku dan adikku tidak mirip sama sekali karena ayah kami berbeda. Mungkin itu orang lain yang kebetulan wajahnya mirip denganku." Jelasku pada Kris. Dia mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti." Kris~" panggilku agak ragu.

"Eum?"

"Kau mau tidak bertemu dengan keluargaku?" aku sedikit ragu mengatakannya, pasti Kris shock mendengarnya. Kami sudah menjalin hubungan sejak lama tapi aku dan dia tidak pernah berbicara tentang hubungan ini lebih serius lagi. Kami masih saling menikmati kedekatan ini. pasti dia mengira aku ingin memulai hubungan yang serius dengan mengajak dirinya menemui keluargaku. Walaupun itu benar adanya.

Kris tampak berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah. Tapi setelah pekerjaanku selesai semuanya."

Aku langsung memeluk Kris karena terlalu senang. Aku tak menyangka dia mengabulkan permintaanku ini. "_I'll wait that time baby_"

"Tapi kau harus membayarnya karena ini tidak gratis." Sela Kris kemudian. Aku mengernyit bingung. "Sebagai bayarannya kau harus memuaskan aku malam ini" Kris menyeringai saat mengatakannya. Dasar mesum! Aku memukul dada bidang Kris pelan, pura-pura kesal.

"Tanpa itu pun bukankah kau selalu minta dipuaskan setiap malam? Dasar mesum!"

"hahaha, _I miss your body honey. I wanna taste it all_" Kris langsung melumat bibirku, tangan kokohnya menyusup di balik lingerie yang kugunakan malam ini. "_I'll make you totally wet_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Be continued**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**alohaaaaa readers tercintaaahhh**

**gimana? masih ada yang nungguin gak? hohoho**

**akhirnya NC lagi hihihi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**author udah usahain fast apdet nih, kedepannya juga diusahain fast updet kok**

**tergantung inspirasi lah + mood juga**

**.**

**.**

**sile mampir ke box ripiu yorobuuunnnnn**

**jangan dibaca doang, opini kritik n saran sangat dinantikan :)**

**but NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**THANKS TO READERS YANG UDAH RIPIU, AUTHOR GAK BISA NYEBUTIN ATU-ATU DISINI SOALNYA LAGI MALES HEHEHE**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK POKOKNYA DEH**

**SARANGHAE YOROBUUUNNNN :***

* * *

**Riview juseyo :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**VICTORY **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pusing, berat dan silau adalah hal pertama yang Sehun rasakan saat membuka matanya. Sehun mengurut kepalanya pelan setelah dirasa agak baikan namja itu mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang terasa asing baginya. Dia baru menyadari jika dirinya tertidur di sofa putih dalam ruangan itu, di sisi lain ada pantry dan sebuah pintu yang seperti mengarah ke kamar si pemilik ruangan ini. Melihat diameter ruangan itu yang tidak terlalu luas, Sehun menduga jika dia sekarang berada di sebuah apartemen. Tapi apartemen siapa? Siapa yang membawanya ke sini?

"Sudah bangun?" sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi menginterupsi lamunannya.

"Noona?" Sehun tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihat sosok yeoja yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan bathrobe, sepertinya yeoja itu barusan mandi. Dia adalah Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! aku tak mau melayani bocah sepertimu!" ucap Kyungsoo ketus sambil berlalu melewati Sehun menuju pantry. Dia mengambil air mineral dari kulkas dan langsung menegak dari botolnya.

"Noona yang membawaku kemari?"

"Jadi siapa lagi bodoh! Kau datang ke club dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan langsung ambruk memeluk tubuhku."

"Ah~ maafkan aku soal itu" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal."Dan terima kasih mau menampungku disini."

"Kau ada masalah apa dengan hyung-mu sampai membuatmu seperti itu?"

"Noona tau dari mana?" Sehun kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu.

"Semalam kau terus meracau memaki hyung-mu saat kau tak sadar. Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak" Jawab Sehun malas, ingatannya kembali pada kejadian semalam saat dirinya melihat hyung-nya—Kai bercinta. Semalam Sehun sengaja menguntit Kai saat melihat Kai keluar rumah dengan dandanan rapi. Biasanya Kai juga berpenampilan rapi, tapi malam itu Kai terus tersenyum dan sesekali bersenandung kecil, Kai tak pernah begitu sebelumnya. Itulah yang membuat Sehun penasaran dan memutuskan menguntit Kai. Dan pemandangan tak mengenakkan itu yang membuat dirinya mabuk berat semalam.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aniyo."

"Ish kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Sudah kutolong masih saja bersikap seperti itu!" gerutu Kyungsoo. Sehun tak memperdulikan gerutuan Kyungsoo itu, _mood_-nya berubah buruk sekarang. Tiba-tiba Sehun penasaran apakah hyung-nya menyadari kalau dirinya tidak pulang kerumah semalam? Sehun mencari-cari _handphone_-nya. Mungkin saja Kai menghubungi dirinya dan menanyakan keberadaanya. Sehun terus mencari di dalam saku celana dan jaketnya tapi nihil, tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"Noona kau tau dimana hapeku?"

"Sepertinya terbawa Tao, tadi malam hapemu terjatuh dan Tao yang memungutnya."

"Mengapa harus dengan gay mata panda itu sih?" Gerutu Sehun sebal.

"Gay mengatai gay"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cast : Kim Jongin (Kim Kai) – Byun Baekhyun –Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu) – Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun – Do Kyungsoo – Kim Suho & EXO member**

**Genre : Drama – Hurt/Comfort – Romance**

**Rated : Mature - NC **

**Warning GS for Uke!**

**Crack pair. Don't like? Don't read!**

**KaiBaek—KrisHan**

* * *

Chapter 5

**_Kai POV_**

Aku masih terus mencoba menghubungi Sehun walaupun tak mendapatkan balasan darinya. Sebenarnya dimana bocah ini? apa yang telah terjadi sampai membuat dirinya tidak pulang malam ini? Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, dia anak baik dan penurut. Kalau sampai begini aku jadi khawatir—sangat khawatir padanya, aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada Sehun. _Well,_ walau dia hanya adik tiriku, aku sangat menyayanginya. Bagiku Sehun sudah seperti adik kandungku sendiri yang harus kuperhatikan dan kujaga setiap hari.

"Ayo Sehun angkat telponnya." Aku sudah tak sabar ingin mendengar suara Sehun di seberang sana. Aku ingin tahu dia dimana dan bagaimana keadaannya. Tapi tetap saja, tak ada yang menjawab telpon itu. Sehun tidak pernah mengabaikan telponku seperti ini,aku jadi semakin khawatir.

"eungh.." Suara lenguhan pelan yeoja yang masih tertidur di ranjangku sedikit mengalihkan perhatianku pada telpon yang masih mencoba mendapat jawaban dari seberang sambungan. Aku menatap Baekhyun yang mulai membuka matanya lalu mengerjapkannya berulang kali. Dia tampak kaget saat melihat ke arahku. Lucu sekali ekspresinya itu. Tanpa sadar aku sudah tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau kenapa di kamarku?" Baiklah, sepertinya kesadarannya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

"Bukan aku yang ada di kamarmu, tapi kau yang tidur di kamarku cantik." Memang cantik, bahkan bangun tidurpun dia tetap cantik, ah tidak, dia semakin cantik dan sexy. Menggairahkan dengan rambut dan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan. Aku menelan ludah susah payah, oh pertahankan imanku jebal~ aku tidak ingin menyerang Baekhyun di rumahku sepagi ini, aku bisa ketahuan dan—hei, ayolah aku masih perlu mencari Sehun setelah ini.

"Mwo?" Baekhyun tampak kaget sekali, mata sipitnya membulat tapi tetap saja sipit hahaha. Baekhyun mulai mengedarkan pandangannya seluruh sudut kamar dan berakhir menatapku garang."Brengsek! kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Arggghhh sialan!"

"Kau tertidur di mobil semalam, jadi aku bawa kau ke sini saja." Jawab Kai enteng.

"Tapi kenapa harus di rumahmu? Jika ada yang tahu bagaimana? Arghhh… sial sekali hidupku!"

"Biarkan saja, kau bisa mengaku sebagai kekasihku."

"Aku tak sudi!."ujar Baekhyun sinis. Baiklah, kita buktikan ucapan Baekhyun itu? aku yakin dia akan terkena karmanya.

"Apa kau ingin tetap disini? Cepat mandi sana. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah itu."

"Tapi aku tak punya baju ganti. Sekarang saja kau antarkan aku pulang."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian baru untukmu, beserta pakaian dalamnya." Aku tersenyum miring lalu mengerling nakal padanya. Lihatlah, wajahnya langsung memerah sekarang. Baekhyun tampak kikuk dan malu, dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi."Bajumu ada diatas meja disamping tempat tidur, aku tunggu kau diluar."

"Pergilah dan jangan masuk sebelum aku selesai!" usir Baekhyun ketus. Sebenarnya siapa tamu dan tuan rumah disini? Ah, biarkan saja. Lagipula jika aku tetap menunggunya di dalam kamar pasti hal-hal seperti tadi malam terjadi lagi. "Bagaimana bisa dia bisa benar memilih ukuran pakaian dalamku? Hah bisa gila aku." Baekhyun menggerutu sambil memasuki kamar mandi tanpa sadar jika aku masih ada di dalam kamar.

"Aku ini jenius sayang. Aku bisa mengetahui ukurannya hanya dengan meremas payudara dan bokong sexymu." Jawabku vulgar.

"Yak! Kau masih ada disini?" Baekhyun terkesiap kaget mendengar perkataanku. Wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah, percampuran antara malu dan marah."Dasar pervert! Cepat keluar!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"Oke, aku keluar. Jangan mandi lama-lama jika tak mau kutinggal, aku ada kepentingan pagi ini. jadi cepatlah." Ucapku memperingatkannya sebelum benar-benar keluar kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Antar aku ke studio saja, aku ada jadwal siaran pagi ini." ujar Baekhyun saat kami sudah di dalam mobil.

"Okay." Jawabku sebelum melajukan mobil. Setelah menempuh perjalan 15 menit aku menghentikan mobil di depan bangunan yang merupakan deretan toko-toko yang menjual aneka ragam bunga dan juga makanan kecil.

"Mengapa kita berhenti disini?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Tunggu sebentar disini, ada yang ingin kubeli." Aku keluar mobil tanpa mematikan mesinnya, Baekhyun terus memperhatikan kepergianku dengan tatapan bingung. Tak berapa lama, Aku kembali ke dalam mobil dengan sebuket bunga tulip merah dan dua cangkir kopi ditanganku."Ini untukmu." Aku menyerahkan buket bunga tulip merah itu dan secangkir kopi padanya, Baekhyun tampak kaget dan bingung. Tapi dia tetap menerimanya.

"Kenapa kau memberiku ini semua?"

Karena aku menyukaimu, Byun Bekhyun.

"Karena aku yakin kau belum pernah mendapatkannya dari pria manapun." Jawabku mantap."Aku tak tahu jenis kopi apa yang kau suka, jadi aku pilihkan _Americano_ saja." Lanjutku lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**_Normal POV_**

"Kopi itu tidak akan habis jika kau tatap terus seperti itu." Tegur Tiffany menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya."Kau kenapa jadi aneh begini? Ada masalah?" Tanya Tiffany heran, biasanya teman satu kerjanya ini selalu tampak ceria saat masuk kerja.

"Mollayo. Aku tak tahu ini bisa digolongkan masalah atau tidak " Jawab Baekhyun lemas. Sejak tadi pagi sepulang dari rumah Kai, Baekhyun terus memikirkan namja tampan itu. Baekhyun tak bisa melupakan semua sikap manis Kai pada dirinya, semua ucapan vulgar yang terus-terus menggodanya, dan tatapan tajam tersirat banyak makna yang terus Kai tujukan padanya. Semua itu terekam jelas di memorinya dan membuat dadanya bergemuruh tak nyaman.

"Memangnya apa itu?"

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang setelah beberapa kali bercinta dengannya?"

"Mwo?" Tiffany langsung kaget mendengar pertanyaan frontal Baekhyun." jangan bilang jika kau yang mengalaminya." Tiffany geleng-geleng kepala saat mengatakannya.

"Molla, Mollayo~. Sepetinya _sih_ begitu." Jawab Baekhyun frustasi.

"Jadi mengapa bisa kalian bercinta saat itu jika tidak saling mencitai sebelumnya?" Tiffany berusaha bijak menyikapi masalah temannya ini.

"Awalnya dia memperkosaku, tapi itu bukan seperti pemerkosaan sepertinya. Dia memperlakukanku dengan lembut dan penuh pengertian. Lalu kami melakukannya lagi setelah dia mengajakku dinner di tempat yang sangat romantic." jelas Baekhyun masih dengan nada lemah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pemerkosaan tapi lembut dan penuh pengertian juga melakukannya setelah dinner romantic? semua kata-katamu itu terdengar seperti bualan bagiku. Tidak mungkin dia melakukan semua itu jika dia tidak menaruh hati padamu!"

"Mana kutahu perasaan namja itu sebelumnya padaku! Yang jelas setelah kejadian itu aku terus memikirkannya. Sepertinya aku mulai jatuh hati padanya." Ujar Baekhyun lirih saat mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Yasudah terima saja namja itu."

"Dia tidak pernah menyatakan cinta padaku, aku juga takut jika dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku takut dia hanya ingin tubuhku saja."

"Argh.. masalahmu rumit sekali. Yasudah jauhi saja namja itu dan cari namja lain." Tiffany mengerang frustasi.

"Tapi dia terus menghubungiku dan berlaku manis padaku. Aku tidak bisa menghindarinya."

"Yak! Aku bisa pusing memikirkan masalahmu ini pabbo!" Tiffany marah-marah tidak jelas.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi tak mempedulikan Tiffany yang mulai emosi.

"Kau pantau saja sejauh mana namja itu serius terhadapmu dan jangan mau diajak bercinta lagi jika dia belum menyatakan perasaannya padamu, arra?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti."Gomawo Tiff, kau memang teman terbaikku." Senyum Baekhyun langsung mengembang setelah mendapatkan solusi dari masalahnya itu.

"Tapi kalau boleh tahu siapa namja itu, Baek?"

"Rahasia ." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menyeringai, sepertinya Kai yang menularkannya.

"Yak! Beraninya kau merahasiakanya dariku. Aku sudah membantumu memecahkan masalahmu itu tahu?!" Tiffany langsung emosi dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, Baekhyun tak menghiraukannya. Yeoja cantik itu malah pergi meninggalkan Tiffany yang masih mengomel tidak jelas dengan kaki menghentak-hentak lantai.

"Kau akan terkejut jika tahu siapa namja itu Tiff."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menggeliat pelan akibat bias sinar mentari yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Dirasakannya ada yang mengganjal di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ternyata dia tertidur tanpa melepas tautan mereka tadi malam. Luhan bergerak pelan berusaha melepaskan tautan itu tanpa membuat namja di hadapannya terbangun. Luhan menggigit bibirnya kuat agar desahannya tidak keluar, dia tidak ingin Kris terbangun akibat desahannya itu.

"eunghh baby? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kris yang merasa terganggu dengan pergerakan Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap pujaan hatinya bingung.

"Lepaskan juniormu. Aku mau mandi"

"Kau mau mandi? Kalau begitu mandi bersama saja." Kris menyeringai sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Luhan. Luhan yang mengerti maksud terselubung Kris langsung menolak mentah-mentah ajakan itu.

"Shiro! Apa kau belum puas setelah menghajar diriku sampai pagi?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kris jadi gemas melihat pujaan hatinya itu, dia langsung melahap bibir Luhan yang masih mengerucut kesal. Kris melumat bibir plum Luhan hingga meloloskan desahan-desahan sexy milik pujaan hatinya itu.

"Aku tak pernah puas jika itu menyangkut dirimu sayang." Kris langsung mengendong Luhan tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka, Kris membawa tubuh mereka masuk ke _bathroom_.

"eungh.. Krishhh, ini masih pagi untuk bermain lagi uhhh.."

"justru bermain saat pagi itu yang menggairahkan sayang."

"Apa kau ahh.. tak berkerja hari inihhh?"

"Aku bisa berangkat bekerja setelah mengerjaimu dulu sayang." Jawab kris sambil menutup pintu dengan tendangan kuat dari kakinya. Kris menurunkan Luhan dan memojokkan yeoja itu bersandar ke daun pintu, tanganya mengungkung tubuh kecil Luhan tak memberikan kesempatan pujaan hatinya itu kabur.

"Apa kita akan melakukannya disini?"

"Kita belum pernah mencobanya." Jawab Kris, kemudian pria tampan blesteran china dan Canada itu mendaratkan bibir penuhnya pada bibir plum Luhan, menyesap rasa manis yang ditawarkan dari bibir indah itu. ciuman itu berlanjut menjadi French Kiss yang dalam dan memabukkan.

"eummhhh.. Krishh.. we need take a breath hh…" ujar Luhan sambil berusaha mendorong dada bidang Kris. Dengan terpkasa Kris melepaskan tautan mereka. Wajah mereka sudah memerah akibat gejolak yang memuncak serta dada yang naik turun tak teratur akibat kekuarngan oksigen. Kris sudah tak sabar lagi ingin menyerang Luhan, langsung saja tubuh polos Luhan digendongnya kemudian diturunkannya ke dalam bathup. Kris segera memutar keran yang langsung mengalirkan air ke dalam bathup lalu mengambil sabun cair dan menuangkan ke dalam bathup.

"_we play with bubbles and foam surrounded, darling_." Ujar Kris saat sudah masuk ke dalam bathup, tangannya mengangkat tubuh Luhan sedikit lalu mendudukannya pada pahanya. Sekarang posisi mereka adalah Kris memangku Luhan yang duduk membelakanginya.

"eunghh.. Krishh.." Luhan melenguh saat bibir penuh Kris mulai bekerja pada punggung putih Luhan, memerikan tanda-tanda kepemilikan disana. Tangannya yang menganggur mulai menyentuh seluruh permukaan tubuh luhan dengan gerakan sensual, air yang sudah dicampuri sabun oleh Kris sebelumnya semakin membuat pergerakan itu semakin lembut dan sensual. Luhan bergerak gelisah dalam pangkuan Kris membuat bagian sensitive dalam tubuh mereka bergesekan yang langsung memberikan efek sentruman-sentruman nikmat di tubuh keduanya.

Hisapan Kris mulai naik ke leher jenjang Luhan, tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk membelai seluruh permukaan tubuh Luhan kini sudah pindah bermain di pangkal paha Luhan. Kris memainkan tonjolan kecil yang sudah membengkak di bagian itu. kegiatan itu membuat lubang kenikmatan Luhan terus mengeluarkan pelumasnya, membuat air dalam bathup itu terkontaminasi dengan cairan milik Luhan. Luhan yang tak tahan dengan godaan dan kenikmatan lahir batin yang diberikan Kris langsung memiringkan kepalanya kemudian menarik kepala Kris kasar. Luhan mencurahkan gejolaknya yang melonjak tinggi dengan mencium bibir Kris ganas, dia ingin Kris berhenti memberikan foreplay dan langsung masuk ke permainan inti saja.

"Stophh Krishh, kita masuk ke inti sajahh. Aku menginginkanmu sayanghh.. aku mau milikmu!" ujar Luhan frustasi, jemari lentiknya sudah menggenggam junior Kris yang sudah sangat menegang di bawahnya. Kris menggeram menahan kenikmatan yang ditimbulkan genggaman kuat Luhan pada batang kerasnya.

"Readyhhh?" Tanya Kris sambil mengengkat bokong luhan ke atas sedikit. Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah, tangannya masih menggengam junior Kris untuk membantu Kris dalam melakukan penetrasi ke lubangnya dan tangan lainnya berpegangan pada pinggiran bathup erat. Perlahan-lahan Luhan menurunkan tubuhnya dengan dibantu oleh Kris, junior Kris sudah masuk separuh ke dalam luabngnya lalu—

JLEB

"Ahhhh…" desah Kris dan Luhan lega, mereka masih berdiam menikmati sensasi luar biasa akibat penetrasi mereka barusan. Luhan berpegangan pada pinggiran bathup erat sebelum menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan untuk naik turun menunggangi Kris. Sedang Kris sendiri membiarkan kekasih hatinya itu bergerak sesuai keinginannya, hanya saja tangan Kris tak pernah diam memainkan payudara Luhan. Merenas dan memelintir niplenya dengan gerakan cepat dan kasar.

"Ahh.. oh… moreehhh "

"Yeahh.. there…. Ohhhh.." racau Luhan saat dirasakannya junior Kris menumbuk titik kenikmatannya, Luhan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan tempo cepat dan tempat yang sama.

"it's still tigh baby ahhh…"

Mereka berdua telah dimabuk dengan kenikmatan yang menyerang tubuh mereka dengan internsitas tinggi, tangan Kris tidak lagi bermain di dada kenyal Luhan tapi sudah beralih membantu Luhan dalam menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun ke atas. Gerakan mereka semakin cepat dan tidak teratur. Kris dapat merasakan vagina Luhan berkedut-kedut memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada dirinya karena seakan memijit dan memeras junior Kris di dalam sana.

"faster Krishhh.. ohhh a-aku sudah tidakhh tahan lagihhh"

"oh yesss ahhh.. kita keluar bersamaahhh ahhh"

"AAAHHHH"

"ARRGGHHH"

Mereka keluar bersamaan. Cairan luhan menyemprot ujung junior Kris disusul dengan semprotan dari junior Kris yang seakan tak ada habisnya memenuhi vagina Luhan. Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Kris setelah kenikmatan-kenikamatan pasca orgasme mulai menurun yang dibalas dengan pelukan penuh posesif milik Kris. Nafas mereka masih belum sepenuhnya teratur.

"_The great morning!_"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir jam 10 malam dan Sehun belum kembali juga ke rumah. Kai tampak mondar mandir gelisah menanti Sehun di ruang tamu. Tangannya terus sibuk mengetik pesan yang entah sudah keberapa ratus kali pada Sehun dan juga menghubungi ponsel adiknya itu berharap ada jawaban dari seberang sana. Kecemasan dan kekhawatiran Kai bertambah seiring bergulirnya waktu, mengantar malam semakin larut namun adiknya belum pulang juga.

Jam 11 malam, sebuah mobil sport masuk dan langsung mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari Kai. Itu pasti Sehun, batinnya mantap. Kai menunggu Sehun di ambang pintu. Beruntung oemma mereka sedang ada pekerjaan di luar kota jika tidak mungkin oemma akan sangat khawatir saat mengetahui Sehun tidak pulang ke kemarin malam dan juga pulang larut malam ini.

"Kemana saja kau kemarin malam?" Tanya Kai tegas tersirat kecemasan dan kekhawatiran maksimal saat Sehun sudah ada dihadapannya. Tapi bukannya menjawab Sehun malah terus berlalu melewati Kai, mau tak mau Kai mengikuti langkah Sehun mennuju kamarnya. Kai berusaha tenang dan tidak emosi pada adik kesayangannya itu.

"Kemarin malam kau kemana tidak pulang ke rumah Hun?" Tanya Kai lagi saat Sehun akan memasuki kamarnya. Walaupun Kai sangat menyayangi adiknya itu tapi dia tetap bersikap tegas bila dirasa Sehun mulai membangkang. Sehun menatap Kai sekilas dengan wajah datar, lalu kembali melangkah kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar. Kai mengikuti langkah Sehun, dia kaget karena Sehun bersikap dingin dan mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Tidak biasanya Sehun seperti itu.

"Kemarin malam kau tidur dimana Hun?" Sehun masih mengabaikan Kai, dia seakan tak menganggap kehadiran Kai di dalam kamarnya."Jawab pertanyaan hyung, Hun!" Kai mulai tak sabar melihat tingkah Sehun yang mengabaikannya, ditariknya bahu Sehun berputar menghadap dirinya.

"Aku menginap di rumah temanku." Jawab Sehun malas." Sudahlah hyung, ini sudah malam dan aku mau tidur." Sehun berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Kai di bahunya.

"Temanmu siapa? Seingatku kau tidak punya teman dekat di luar sana!"

"Jangan sok tahu tentang diriku hyung. Aku punya banyak teman di luar sana tanpa sepengetahuanmu!" Sehun melepas paksa cengkraman tangan Kai, lalu berjalan menuju ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Emosi Kai tidak bisa ditahan lagi, dia merasa sikap Sehun terhadap dirinya keterlaluan dan seharusnya Sehun meminta maaf pada dirinya karena sudah membuat dirinya cemas dan khawatir semalaman.

"Apa kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu semalaman, aku terus menghubungimu tapi tak ada balasan tiba-tiba kau Pulang selarut ini dengan bersikap dingin dan menjengkelkan seperti ini! Kau kenapa hah?! " bentak Kai sambil menarik tangan Sehun, memaksa namja itu duduk dan menatap ke arahnya.

Itu semua karena kau hyung, batin Sehun.

"Kukira kau tak ingat denganku karena asik bercumbu dengan gadis itu hyung." ucap Sehun sinis.

"Astaga! Jadi kau yang mengintip itu?!" Kai terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sehun, dia tidak mengira jika adiknya ini yang berdiri dibalik pintu saat dirinya dan Baekhyun asyik bercinta."Kau mengikutiku? Buat apa kau mengikutiku dan mengintip seperti itu!?" selidik Kai memaksa.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya penasaran saja saat hyung berdandan rapi dan terus tersenyum sebelum pergi malam itu, makanya aku mengikutimu. Pantas saja begitu, ternyata kalian bercumbu disana"

"Jangan berbohong! Jelaskan apa sebenarnya tujuanmu mengikutiku seperti itu!" paksa Kai tak terima dengan jawaban Sehun yang menurutnya mengada-ada.

"Apa yang perlu kujelaskan lagi?! Memang itu alasanku mengikutimu hyung!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang semalam? Kau juga berubah menjengkelkan dan dingin padaku. Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan kau melihat diriku saat itu?!"

"Kalau iya, lalu kenapa?!"

"Bukankah kau sudah sering melihat diriku bercumbu dengan Kyungsoo atau yeoja-yeoja lainnya?! Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Aku tidak suka hyung berhubungan dengan yeoja itu!"

Aku tidak ingin hyung mempunyai hubungan yang serius dengan yeoja itu, tambah Sehun dalam hati.

"Apa masalahnya dengan yeoja itu? Dia baik dan aku tulus menyukainya!"

Sehun masih diam menatap Kai dihadapannya, dia terus membisu sampai Kai jengah sendiri karena tak mendapatkan jawaban dari adiknya itu.

"Arghhh kau membuatku gila!" Ujar Kai frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar." Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu Hun-ah dan aku belum memaafkan atas kelakuanmu ini, aku akan menghukummu besok." Lanjut Kai tegas sambil berjalan keluar kamar Sehun.

BLAM

Pintu ditutup dengan kasar. Sehun menghela nafas berat, rasanya ada yang menyayat bagian di bawah paru kirinya. Hatinya sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masalahnya ada padamu hyung.

Masalahnya kau tulus atas perasaanmu terhadap yeoja itu dan aku tak menyukainya.

Masalahnya aku menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar dongsaeng pada hyung-nya.

Masalahnya aku menyukaimu dan tak bisa mengatakannya

Aku mencintaimu, hyung~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Adakah yang tertipu mentah2?**

**Atau udah curiga tapi ragu?**

**Atau emang udah tau hehehehe**

**Ini bisa jadi KAIHUNBAEK tapi HUN-nya sukanya ama JONGONG, bukan ama BACON :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ada yang tahu gak gimana kyung bisa tahu kalo hun itu gay?**

**Coba baca di chap-chap sebelumnya, ada author tulis secara tersirat / tersurat hahaha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kecewa gak kalo jadinya gini?**

**Kasih pendapatnya ya guys…**

**Author tunggu di kotak ripiu :)****  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And gak lupa big thanks buat readers yang udah setia ngikutin FF ini**

**Juga buat readers yang udah ripiu**

**Author jadi merasa dihargai /harubirumodeon/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And the last**

**Don't forget to review **

**Annyeong..**

**...**

**...**


	6. Chapter 6

**VICTORY **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah apa yang membuat Sehun memutuskan datang pada Kyungsoo saat dirinya mabuk berat kemarin. Kyungsoo satu-satunya yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu dan Sehun tanpa sadar sudah membawa tubuh sempoyongannya pada Kyungsoo, Mungkin karena Kyungsoo salah satu orang yang memegang rahasianya yang tak pernah di ketahui public bahkan Kai sekalipun.

_**Flashback on**_

_" __jika kau tidak terangsang dengan yeoja sexy sepertiku, jadi siapa yang bisa membuatmu terangsang Oh Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo suatu saat membuat Sehun sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan yeoja itu. Selain tatapan penuh dengan rasa penasaran, Sehun juga bisa melihat tatapan menyelidik yang menunjukkan Kyungsoo menyadari apa yang selama ini Sehun tutup-tutupi._

_"__..."_

_"__Kau pura-pura tuli atau sengaja tak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku ini karena tak ingin aibmu terbongkar Oh Sehun?" Kyungsoo menatap tajam tepat di mata Sehun, bibirnya mengeluarkan seringaian._

_"__Apa yang perlu kujawab jika kau sudah menyadarinya." Jawab Sehun akhirnya dengan suara lirih. _

_"__Tapi aku ingin langsung mendengar dari bibir indahmu itu tentang kebenarannya Oh Sehun." lagi-lagi Sehun melihat Kyungsoo menyeringai padanya. Sial. Mengapa harus yeoja ini yang tahu?_

_"__Asalkan bukan yeoja, aku bisa terangsang dengan mudah."_

_Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Sehun, Sehun mamalingkan wajahnya ke lain arah. Dia membenci wajah yang Kyungsoo perlihatkan saat ini."Jadi kau gay?" pancing Kyungsoo lagi._

_"__sudahlah pergi sekarang noona! Atau kau mau aku tendang agar keluar dari mobilku sekarang juga?!"_

_"__jawab dulu pertanyaanku baru aku akan pergi, atau kau mau aku berteriak jika kau ingin memperkosaku? Kau bisa saja langsung mati dikeroyok massa." Gantian Kyungsoo yang mengancam Sehun._

_Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya geram. Dia menarik nafas kasar lalu—"ya aku gay! Kau sudah puas hah?!"_

_"__puas sekali tentunya." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil keluar dari mobil sport Sehun, tapi dia kemudian mendekat ke sisi kemudi."pantas saja kau tak tertarik saat aku menggodamu tadi. jadi apa kau sudah pernah tidur dengan seorang namja? Astaga mengapa aku baru teringat! Bukankah kalian sangat dekat jika bersama. Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah tidur dengan Tao?" Kyungsoo sedikit mendramatisir kekagetannya itu. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas._

_"__Jangan asal bicara noona! Aku tak akan pernah mau tidur dengan panda gila itu! dan lagi aku masih perjaka!" Sehun menekankan setiap kosa kata terakhir yang diucapkannya._

_"__Heol! Aku tak percaya kau masih perjaka." Tukas Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menyipit mengamati Sehun._

_"__Terserahmu saja noona. Sudahlah kau masuk sana dan ingat jika noona membocorkannya, aku akan berbuat apa saja untuk membalasmu. Noona tentu ingatkan jika aku masih termasuk bagian keluarga Kim? Aku bisa membuat noona menderita." Ancam Sehun tegas pada Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan ancaman yang diucapkan Sehun tadi, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo penasaran dengan sesuatu."Tapi adakah namja yang kau sukai saat ini?"_

_Mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba itu, membuat Sehun mau tak mau mengingat Kai. Hyung-nya."ne"_

_"__Siapa dia?"_

_"__Orang yang sangat dekat denganku."_

_Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak mendengar jawaban Sehun yang terselubung itu. Dan ada satu nama yang muncul dipikirannya saat itu."Apa namja itu Kai? Apakah namja yang kau sukai itu hyung-mu?"_

_Dan lagi-lagi tebakan Kyungsoo sangat tepat._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cast : Kim Jongin (Kim Kai) – Byun Baekhyun –Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu) – Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun – Do Kyungsoo – Kim Suho & EXO member**

**Genre : Drama – Hurt/Comfort – Romance**

**Rated : T - M  
**

**Warning GS for Uke!**

**Crack pair. Don't like? Don't read!**

**KaiBaek—KrisHan**

* * *

Chapter 6

**_Normal POV_**

Mentari sudah membumbung tinggi saat Luhan membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat, diurutnya kepalanya yang juga terasa berat dan sakit. Setelah dirasa agak mereda, Luhan memandangi wajah damai Kris yang masih dibuai mimpi-mimpi indah lalu mata rusanya mulai memperhatikan sekeliling kamar mereka yang tampak sangat berantakan akibat kegiatan malam mereka yang luar biasa semalam. Luhan masih ingat bagaimana Kris menyerangnya tiba-tiba setelah pulang dari kerja, Luhan dapat mencium aroma khas alcohol saat bibir mereka saling bertemu. Kris mabuk dan dia bagai kesetanan menyerang Luhan tanpa memberikan kesempatan yeoja cantik ini untuk istirahat. Kris selalu begitu jika sudah mabuk, dia menjadi hilang control dan mementingkan nafsunya saja tanpa perduli dengan lawan mainnya saat itu.

Luhan melepaskan lengan kekar Kris yang melingkari perut ratanya posesif, dia ingin segera mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan yang sekaligus makan siang mereka. Luhan mulai duduk dan rasa sakit di kepalanya muncul lagi membuat yeoja cantik itu kembali memijit kepalanya pelan. Entah mengapa Luhan jadi mudah pusing jika bangun tidur, ataukah kegiatan malam yang rutin mereka lakukan membuatnya sering tidur terlalu pagi dan bangun kesiangan. Luhan berusaha mngebaikan sakit dikepalanya itu, mungkin dengan beraktifitas sakit dikepalnya akan hilang.

Brugh

Luhan kembali terduduk saat tubuhnya tak bisa menyeimbangkan posisi tegaknya, rasa sakit dan pusing dikepalanya membuat kepalanya seperti berputar dan perutnya tiba-tiba bergejolak mual.

"hei, gwenchana?" Kris yang entah sudah bangun sejak kapan mendekati tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu dan menatap penuh khawatir ke arahnya. Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk karena perutnya sangat mual saat ini, dia takut akan langsung muntah saat membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Tapi Kris tak percaya begitu saja, ekspresi dan wajah pucat Luhan seakan membertitahu Kris bahwa kekasihnya ini tidak baik-baik saja.

"tapi kau tidak telihat baik-baik saja Lu, kita ke dokter ya."

Luhan menggeleng lalu menatap Kris yang masih memasang wajah khawatir."aku baik-baik saja, ini hanya sakit kepala ringan Kris." ujar Luhan saat sudah bisa mengendalikan rasa mualnya yang masih terasa walau sedikit.

"kau yakin? Tapi wajahmu pucat. Aku khawatir sayang"

Luhan mengulum senyum mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu. Luhan merasa sangat diistimewakan dan diperhatikan oleh kekasihnya ini.

"aku akan pergi ke dokter jika sakit ini tidak hilang setelah minum obat."

Kris memeluk tubuh Luhan yang masih polos dan hanya terbalut selimut dari belakang."aku pegang janjimu." Gumam Kris sambil membernamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Luhan, membuat kekasihnya itu menggeliat kegelian.

"kau ingin bermain lagi setelah menyerangku habis-habisan tadi malam? bahkan aku sedang tidak enak badan sekarang."

"aku hanya ingin mengisi energiku sebentar, lagipula mana mungkin aku bermain dengan keadaanmu saat ini."

"kenapa kau minum-minum semalam? Alcohol itu membuatmu mabuk dan menyerangku habis-habisan tadi malam." Ujar Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kris sambil mengerucutkan bibir plumnya, tapi ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya saat pandangannya jatuh pada dada bidang Kris yang tidak tertutupi apapun membuat Kris gemas dengan sikap kekasihnya itu. Kris menarik dagu Luhan agar mata mereka bertatapan, Kris dapat melihat rona merah jambu di dua pipi Luhan.

"kau yang membuatku mabuk bukan alcohol." Jawab Kris kemudian ia menurunkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan, melumatnya lembut. Luhan hanya bisa membalas ciuman Kris tanpa protes apapun, pipinya semakin memanas sekarang.

"kau tidak kerja hari ini?" Tanya Luhan saat ciuman mereka berhenti.

"aku ingin seharian bersamamu." Jawab Kris sambil menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang terus saja muncul padahal mereka akan tetap bertemu dan bercumbu semalaman setelah Kris meninggalkan Luhan seharian di apartemen mereka.

Memang sudah seminggu mereka di seoul tapi belum ada aktifitas romantic yang mereka lakukan karena Kris selalu disibukkan oleh kerjanya dan selalu meningglakan Luhan sendirian di apartemen. Well, sebenarnya Luhan tidak seharian penuh menunggu Kris di apartemen mereka mengingat Luhan dulunya adalah warga korea —dan sekarang juga masih begitu. Luhan menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan ke tempat-tempat yang dulunya sering ia kunjungi dengan teman-teman atau keluarganya, atau sesekali mampir mengunjungi rumahnya tanpa berniat singgah dan menemui penghuni rumah itu. Luhan sebenarnya sangat ingin menemui mereka apalagi Kris sudah berjanji akan menemui keluarganya jika pekerjaannya sudah selesai semua. Tapi ia bingung bagaimana menyampaikan pada keluarganya tentang kekasihnya itu. mungkin keluarganya akan sangat menyambut kehadirannya lagi tapi bagaimana dengan Kris? tidak apa-apa jika Luhan langsung mengenalkan Kris sebagai kekasihnya, tapi bagaimana jika mereka menanyakan asal-usul Kris dan apa pekerjaanya ? Bahkan sampai sekarangpun Luhan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kehidupan Kris dulunya bersama beluarganya. Tidak mungkin Luhan menceritakan kebenarannya secara langsung, pasti keluarganya akan langsung menolak dan menentang habis-habisan hubungannya dengan Kris, apalagi keluarganya adalah orang terpandang di seoul. Hal ini yang membuat Luhan tidak bisa kembali pada keluarganya langsung saat ia sudah kembali ke korea. Luhan terlalu mencintai namja tampan itu dan tak mau berpisah dengannya, Luhan akan berusaha membuat keluarganya mengerti mereka dan merestui hubungan mereka ini.

"tapi aku ada keperluan hari ini." jawab Luhan ragu, dia takut mengecewakan Kris dan itu benar, Kris langsung melepaskan dekapannya pada Luhan dengan tatapan agak kecewa yang tersembunyi tapi bisa tertangkap indra penglihatan Luhan.

"keperluan apa? Apa sangat penting? Aku akan menemanimu."

Luhan menggeleng."aku ingin pergi sendirian, aku ingin menemui keluargaku." Jawab Luhan masih ragu, dia pun tidak yakin dengan keputusannya ini tapi dia harus mengambilnya cepat atau lambat karena tidak mungkin dia terus-terusan sembunyi. dan yang paling penting Luhan ingin menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan Kris secepatnya, dia ingin meyakinkan keluarganya jika Kris adalah orang yang tepat menjadi pendamping hidupnya terlepas dari apa pekerjaannya dan asal usul keluarganya.

"apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" Tanya Kris tak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatiran dan cemas dalam nada bicaranya. Luhan langsung memeluk Kris, pandangannya tiba-tiba mengabur oleh air mata. Perkataan Kris itu seolah adalah gambaran peristiwa yang akan terjadi jika Luhan pergi menemui keluarganya dan Luhan tak dapat menjamin jika itu hanya ungkapan saja.

"tidak, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Kris."

"kau telah berjanji dan jangan mengingkarinya."

"tentu saja. Aku sama saja tidak hidup jika kau jauh dariku." Luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah tampan dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah tampan Kris."aku akan kembali dan persiapkan _dinner romantic_ untuk kita nanti malam, oke?"

"kau ingin _dinner_ dimana?"

"terserahmu saja." Jawab Luhan sambil mengecup bibir penuh Kris singkat.

"beri aku rekomendasi. kau pasti tahu tempat-tempat romantis disini. Apa kau mau dinner di club malam?" Kris balas mengecup bibir plum Luhan singkat.

"hahaha, boleh juga. Sudah lama aku tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat-tempat seperti itu. sepertinya itu akan sangat menyenangkan." Luhan kembali mengecup bibir penuh Kris.

"hei, aku hanya bercanda tentang itu. mana mungkin club malam menyediakan _dinner romantic _sayang. Tapi mungkin kita bisa kesana setelah _dinner_." Kris kembali membalas kecupan Luhan.

"baiklah, kita akan _dinner_ dan ke club nanti malam." putus Luhan akhirnya, lagi-lagi dia mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir penuh Kris tapi tangan Kris menekan tengkuk Luhan agar tak melepas ciumannya itu. Kris tidak lagi membiarkan Luhan bermain-main, ia mengubah kecupan itu menjadi lumatan dalam dan menuntut. Perlahan-lahan tubuh Luhan terdorong hingga kembali terbaring di bawah tubuh Kris.

"_don't leave me _Lu_, stay with me please_." Ujar Kris saat melepaskan lumatannya sejenak, matanya menatap tepat di manik rusa Luhan.

"_I promised_."

Kris langsung menggigit bibir bawah Luhan membuat wanita itu mengerang dalam ciumannya, hal itu dimanfaatkan Kris untuk mengekplore rongga mulut Luhan dengan lidahnya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menganggur mulai merambat menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos Luhan lalu mendaratkan remasan dan cubitan halus payudara dan nipple Luhan, membuat Luhan mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman panas mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan lagi gejolak tidak enak di dalam perutnya

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Luhan berhasil mendorong tubuh kekar Kris dan langsung bangkit berlari ke _bathroom_ dengan membekap mulutnya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Luhan membanting pintu _bathroom_ keras kemudian menuncinya dari dalam. Kris belum sadar sepenuhnya dengan tindakan Luhan tersebut sampai indra pendengarannya menangkap suara Luhan yang diyakininya sedang muntah-muntah di dalam kamar mandi. Kris langsung berubah panic, diambilnya boxernya yang berserakan dilantai lalu memakainya terburu.

"Lu, _are you okay_?" Tanya Kris panic, cemas dan Khawatir sambil berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, tangannya menggedor pintu kamar mandi tak sabar. Masih terdengar suara muntahan dari dalam kamar mandi, membuat Kris makin panic saja."Lu, buka pintunya!"

"_I'm okay_ Kris." jawab Luhan akhirnya setelah mualnya sudah reda. Tak lama Luhan membuka pintu kamar mandi, tubuhnya sudah terbalut handuk.

"tapi wajahmu pucat Lu, kita ke dokter sekarang!"

Luhan menggeleng lemah."_No,_ aku baik-baik saja_. Trust me_!" ujar Luhan sambil mengelus tangan Kris yang memegang pundaknya khawatir." Aku sepertinya sedikit masuk angin karena semalaman tidak berpakaian. Kau tahukan aku lebih mudah sakit ?" jelas Luhan lagi.

Kris jadi merasa bersalah, bagaimanapun dia yang membuat Luhan tidak berpakaian semalam. "_sorry_" Kris menarik Luhan dalam dekapannya.

"_It's okay_, aku akan sembuh setelah minum obat."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**_Baekhyun POV_**

Seminggu berlalu dan aku masih berusaha memantau kesungguhan seorang Kim Kai, dia yang terus saja menghujaniku dengan segala kalimat pujian mesum yang masuk ke ponselku setiap harinya, tak jarang dia juga memaksaku pergi keluar dengan mengancamku terlebih dahulu. Dia selalu memberikanku berbagai macam bunga saat kami bertemu, dia yang selalu menatap mataku intens dengan tatapan tajam dan teduh, dia yang membuat pipiku merona malu, marah dan tersipu, dia yang terus memperlakukanku istimewa saat kami bertemu. Dia berlagak seolah kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Padahal menyatakan cintapun tidak pernah sama sekali!

_"__Pagi cantik. biar kutebak, kau hari ini memakai dalaman hitam kan? Oh~ betapa inginnya aku menjadi dalamamu itu sayang. Aku ingin selalu menempel pada kulit putih mulusmu."_

_"__Berhentilah mengkonsumsi fastfood sayang, aku tak ingin kau terkena kancer payudara nantinya. Aku juga tak ingin kehilangan mainan cantikku itu."_

_"__sayang~ sepertinya kau harus memakai stocking mulai saat ini. aku tak ingin kaki jenjangmu menjadi konsumsi public, hanya aku yang boleh melihat dan menikmatinya."_

_"__Apa kau sudah pulang ke rumah? Kau naik apa tadi? harusnya kau bilang padaku dan aku akan menjemputmu aku tak ingin kau diraba-raba laki-laki hidung belang di dalam kendaraan umum. Dada dan bokong sexymu itu hanya boleh aku yang merabanya."_

_"__Tidurlah lagi, jangan bergadang dan jangan lupa mimpikan kita sedang bermain di atas ranjang. Aku merindukanmu. Jaljayo~"_

_"__Datanglah dengan gaun indah yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh sexy-mu itu, aku akan mengirimkan supir untuk menjemputmu. Jangan menolak, karena aku masih menyimpan photo naked-mu itu."_

Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar mengabaikan pria berkulit tan itu, semua tindakan dan perhatian manis namja itu berhasil membuatku tidak waras. Aku jadi tersenyum, marah dan senang dengan berlebihan.

Drt.. satu pesan masuk, itu pasti dari Kai.

_"__Baek, tolong belikan aku chesecake sebelum pergi ke kantor ya. Aku tiba-tiba ingin cheesecake hari ini."_

Ternyata pesan itu dari Tiffany, bukan dari Kai. Tiba-tiba dadaku seperti terasa sesak. Sepertinya aku—

Kecewa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Normal POV_**

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas ke sisi jalan untuk menunggu jemputan taksi yang sudah dipesannya. Sejak kejadian Sehun tidak pulang sehari semalam ke rumah dan kemudian bertengkar dengan Kai sepulangnya kerumah, Sehun tak diizinkan mengunakan mobil selama dua minggu. Itu adalah hukuman yang diberikan oleh Kai, tidak hanya itu saja Kai juga melarang Sehun pulang ke rumah diatas jam 8 malam. Sungguh menjengkelkan!

Sebenarnya Kai sudah meminta maaf atas kelakuannya karena sudah membentak Sehun malam itu dan dia juga berusaha untuk dekat kembali dengan Sehun, tapi entah kenapa Sehun masih belum bisa untuk mendekat. Dadanya selalu sesak dan nyeri saat mendapati Kai senyum-senyum sendiri dengan _handphone_ di tangannya atau tertawa saat menelepon yeoja yang Sehun yakini adalah yeoja yang dilihatnya bercinta dengan Kai di restoran saat itu.

Sehun menyebutkan sebuah alamat pada supir taksi saat sudah duduk di kursi penumpang. Taksi itu akan membawanya ke apartement Kyungsoo. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun memang lebih sering mampir ke apartemen yeoja itu walaupun sering dimarahi dan diusir karena dianggap sudah mengganggu kenyaman dan ketenangan yeoja itu. Apalagi Sehun datang dengan dengan wajah kusut yang membuat _mood _Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan kusut. Tapi Sehun tak peduli, karena hanya di apartement Kyungsoo satu-satunya tempat ternyaman saat ini menurut Sehun.

Ting tong

Sehun membunyikan bel apartemen Kyungsoo lemas, yeah.. semua hari yang dilalui oleh Sehun akhir-akhir ini dilaluinya dengan tidak bersemangat seperti sekarang ini.

Klek, pintu terbuka dan tapi bukan sosok Kyungsoo yang muncul dari dalam.

"Tao? Mengapa kau ada disini? Mana Kyungsoo noona?" berondong Sehun saat melihat namja bermata panda itu yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Sehun langsung masuk mengikuti langkah Tao yang sudah terlebih dulu masuk ke dalam.

"Dia pergi." Jawab Tao singkat, kemudian namja itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa putih yang ada di ruangan itu.

"pergi kemana?" Sehun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Tao.

"Menemui hyung-mu."

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada biasa, mungkin hyung-nya itu sedang ingin dilayani oleh yeoja sexy itu. tapi bukannya hyung-nya sudah memiliki yeojachingu –ini hanya menurut Sehun saja– ? jadi buat apa dia memanggil Kyungsoo?

"Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan pada hyung-mu tentang perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya padanya." Yeah.. selain Kyungsoo, Tao juga mengetahui rahasianya itu karena Tao tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Kyungsoo tentang perasaannya itu, saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba muncul di apartemen Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Tao memang dekat melebihi kedekatan Sehun pada Tao tapi tetap saja kedekatan mereka tidak seperti kebanyakan orang, mereka lebih mirip tom & jerry. bahkan Kyungsoo memberikan kode apartemennya pada namja bermata panda itu.

"MWO?" Sehun terbelalak kaget mendengar jawaban Tao."kau jangan bercanda Tao-ya!"

"Buat apa aku bercanda. Kyungsoo bosan melihat dirimu terus datang ke apartemennya dengan wajah masam seperti ini" Tao menunjuk wajah Sehun." Wajah masammu itu ikut memperngaruhi _mood_-nya maka dari itu dia ingin Kai tahu tentang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padanya, Kyungsoo ingin kau tidak galau lagi dan tidak mengganggu hidupnya."

"Arggghhh, sialan!" Sehun langsung mengambil ponsel dari saku jaketnya. Ditekannya nomor Kyungsoo, berharap bisa mencegah yeoja itu melakukan aksinya. Bisa gawat jika itu sampai terjadi. Tapi nihil, Kyungsoo tidak menjawab panggilannya. Pasti yeoja itu sengaja. Sehun beranjak dari sofa dan bersiap pergi mencegah tindakan konyol Kyungsoo."Aku harus menghentikan Kyungsoo noona!"

"Biarkan saja Hun, ini juga demi kebaikanmu. Sampai kapan kau terus menutupinya dan menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan perasaan itu? Kau harusnya senang Kyungsoo membantu dalam menyampaikan perasaanmu itu."

"Kebaikan apanya! Ini malah jadi bencana bagiku jika sampai terjadi!" Ujar Sehun emosi."Hyung pasti akan shock saat mendengar jika aku menyukainya dari mulut Kyungsoo noona. Dia hyung-ku Tao-ya! Dia Hyung-ku! Aku takut hyung akan menjauhiku setelah mendengar pernyataan itu. Aku takut hyung berubah jijik saat melihatku dan kemudian menjauhiku nantinya. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi! Aku takut tidak bisa melihat orang yang kucintai lagi. Itu lebih menyakitkan dari pada memendam rasa seperti ini." jelas Sehun dengan suara lirih diakhir kalimatnya.

Tao menatap Sehun sendu, dia seperti mengerti apa yang Sehun rasakan."Pergilah."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Luhan berdiri agak jauh dari rumahnya—melihat rumahnya itu dari jarak jauh. Luhan ingin masuk ke dalam rumah itu, dia ingin menemui ayah, ibu dan adiknya. Luhan ingin kembali ke pelukan keluarganya itu. Luhan bertekad kembali karena dia ingin segera memperkenalkan Kris pada mereka dan menjelaskan hubungan mereka secara perlahan dan baik-baik.

Luhan akan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri namun tatapannya mendarat pada tiga orang yang baru keluar dari gerbang. Dada Luhan tiba-tiba bergemuruh karena terlalu terharu dan rindu dengan dua orang yang berdiri saling berhadapan disana. Mereka adalah ibu dan adiknya, sedang satu orang lagi yang juga berdiri disana Luhan tak mengenalnya tapi Luhan pernah melihat wajah orang itu sebelumnya. Dia adalah namja yang mengemudikan mobil sport yang lewat di depan Luhan saat yeoja itu mengunjungi rumah ini pertama kalinya.

Luhan dapat melihat mereka berinterakasi dengan akrabnya. Ibunya tampak sangat dekat dengan namja yang Luhan tak ketahui namanya itu, sebut saja dia namja asing. Luhan dapat melihat ibunya menatap namja asing itu penuh kasih sayang dan mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya penuh kasih sambil berbicara sesuatu yang Luhan tidak bisa mendengarnya, lalu ibunya menatap adiknya itu seakan sedang menasehati dan kemudian mereka bergantian memeluk ibunya. Setelah itu namja asing dan adiknya itu masuk ke dalam sedan yang sedari tadi terparkir di depan gerbang, ibunya masih berdiri di sana dengan senyuman lebar dan melambaikan tangannya pada dua orang itu.

Luhan merindukan kehangatan ibunya itu, Luhan merindukan senyuman teduh ibunya itu, Luhan merindukan pelukan hangat dari ibunya itu, Luhan merindukan semuanya.

"Oemma bogosiphoyo, jongmal boghoshipo~." Tak terasa bulir bening mengalir dari mata rusa Luhan..

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya saat sedan yang dinaiki adiknya dan namja asing itu lewat di dekatnya, dia tidak ingin terlihat oleh mereka. Setelah mobil itu sudah menjauh baru Luhan berani membalikkan badannya.

Tapi ada yang mengganjal dihati yeoja cantik itu tentang namja asing yang tampak sangat dekat dengan adik dan ibunya itu. Sebenarnya siapa namja asing itu? mengapa namja asing itu tampak dekat dan akrab dengan keluarganya? bahkan ibunya tampak sangat menyayangi namja asing itu, begitu juga dengan adiknya. Ah~ Luhan benar-benar penasaran dengan namja asing itu. Luhan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyebrang dan berjalan menyusuri tembok yang mengelilingi rumah megahnya dan langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara oemmanya yang sepertinya sedang berbicara lewat telepon.

"iya Kai, oemma akan memberitahu pak Jung untuk mengantarkan berkasmu yang tertinggal. Okay, oemma akan menyampaikannya." Oemma mematikan ponselnya, lalu menelepon orang lain yang kemungkinan besar adalah pak Jung untuk mengantarkan berkas Kai yang tertinggal.

"pak Jung anda dimana?... Oh anda masih dijalan?... bisakah anda segera datang dan antarkan berkas Kai yang tertingal? … Kai menunggu di dekat tempat latihan Sehun….. ya baru saja mereka berangkat….. cepat datang dan antarkan berkas itu ya pak." Oemma kemudian menutup telepon.

Siapa tadi? Sehun? jadi namja asing itu bernama Sehun, batin Luhan.

"beruntung sekali tuan muda Kai dan tuan muda Sehun memiliki ibu seperti anda, nyonya." Ujar penjaga kepada oemma yang sepertinya masih berdiri disana."anda sangat perhatian pada mereka" lanjut penjaga itu lagi.

Ibunya juga adalah ibu dari namja bernama Sehun itu? tapi bagaimana bisa? Luhan tak merasa punya adik selain Kai? Apa ibunya mengandung lagi saat dia menghilang? Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin mengingat Sehun bukanlah balita tapi seorang remaja yang sedang beranjak dewasa.

"hahaha, anda bisa saja pak Lee. Tentu saja saya sangat perhatian karena mereka anak-anak saya. Yah, walaupun Sehun adalah anak angkat tapi saya tetap menyayanginya layaknya anak kandung, kehadirannya membuat saya terhibur karena kehilangan Luhan."

"iya nyonya, tuan muda Sehun sangat mirip dengan Nona Luhan. Saya sempat berpikir jika tuan muda Sehun lah adik nona Luhan bukannya tuan muda Kai, hehehe"

Jadi Sehun itu anak yang diangkat untuk menggantikan posisi Luhan di keluarganya? Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa dada kirinya sesak dan sakit bersamaan.

Dengan terpaksa Luhan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menigggalkan tempat itu, diurungkan niatnya kembali ke rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat terpisah dan tak jauh dari tempat Luhan, Kris memantau kekasihnya itu. walaupun Luhan sudah berkata ingin pergi sendirian, tapi Kris tetap membuntuti tanpa diketahui kekasihnya itu, dia sangat khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada Luhan mengingat kondisi Luhan yang kurang fit tadi siang.

Kris ikut menjatuhkan pandangannya pada tiga orang yang mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari kekasihnya itu sejak mereka keluar dari gerbang, dan Kris dapat merasakan jantungnya memompa abnormal saat melihat salah satu wajah yang sudah akrab di lensanya. Dia Kim Kai atau Kai. Apakah mungkin Kai adalah adik Luhan? Tungu dulu—bukankah namja satu lagi itu adalah namja yang dilihat Kris mabuk di club? Apakah mereka semua bersaudara? Jadi sebenarnya yang mana adik Luhan? Apakah Kai atau Sehun? tapi kata Luhan dia dan adiknya berbeda, dia putih dan adiknya hitam dan diantara mereka yang hitam adalah Kai. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa diabaikan sama sekali? Dia sangat mirip dengan Luhan. Kris bingung sendiri. Bagaimanapun mau Kai atau Sehun adik dari Luhan, seperinya mereka semua bersaudara. Dan yang paling mengusik Kris saat ini adalah Kai. Kris sudah lama tahu tentang Kai dan sepertinya hubungannya dengan Luhan tidak akan berjalan mulus jika Kai mengetahuinya karena Kris sangat yakin jika Kai sangat membenci dirinya.

**_Flashback on _**

_Kris sedang menunggu client lamanya yang juga merupakan salah satu teman dekat Kris. client-nya itu dulu merupakan client tetap yang selalu membeli barang-barang illegal itu dari Kris, dia juga sama seperti Kris yang hanya menjual barang-brang itu tanpa niatan untuk mengkonsumsinya. Istilah lainnya adalah pengedar, nama client itu adalah Chen._

_"__kau sudah lama?" sapa Chen saat pertama kali datang, tubuh kecil dan pendek namja itu langsung berhambur memeluk namja tinggi besar di depannya."Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Lanjut Chen saat melepas pelukannya pada Kris._

_"__iya lama sekali, sudah 5 tahun kita tidak bertemu." Jawab Kris pada namja berwajah kotak itu. _

_Ya, mereka sudah tidak bertemu dan juga jarang berkomunikasi sejak Kris menjejakkan kakinya terakhir kali 5 tahun yang lalu. Lima tahun lalu Kris datang ke korea dengan tujuan mengembangkan bisnis gelap atas perintah atasannya dan Kris berhasil, dia juga berhasil membuat salah satu pengusaha muda di korea hampir bangkrut karena bisnis gelapnya itu._

_"__ini barang pesananmu." Kris menyodorkan sebuah kotak kacamata yang didalamnya ada barang-barang illegal itu. Chen langsung mengambil barang itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jasnya, dia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang curiga dan tahu atas transaksi yang mereka lakukan._

_"__Bagaimana kabarmu, dude?" Tanya Chen yang kini sudah duduk dihadapan Kris._

_"__Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sehat dan semakin tampan, bukan?" jawab Kris setengah bercanda yang kemudian mendapat cibiran dari sahabatnya itu."kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau sudah laku?"_

_"__hei, jangan remehkan aku Kris. sebentar lagi aku akan menikah ." Jawab Chen dengan senyum merekah di bibir tipisnya._

_"__Wah benarkah? Berarti aku kalah saing darimu, wajah kotak."_

_Chen tampak terima dengan sebutan Kris padanya barusan." Biarkan saja wajah kotak daripada dirimu tampan tapi tidak laku-laku juga." Sindir Chen kemudian. Well, Chen berkata seperti itu karena setahu Chen Kris agak dingin dengan yeoja dan dia juga tidak tahu kabar terbaru Kris yang menyatakan jika bocah blesteran Cina-Canada itu memiliki kekasih._

_"__kau jangan menyombong seperti itu, aku yakin kau akan mimisan melihat wajah kekasihku."_

_"__jadi kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"_

_Kris mengangguk mantap._

_"__Baguslah kukira kau sama seperti namja itu. Percuma tampan dan kaya jika tak memiliki kekasih." Tunjuk Chen pada layar smarttivi yang menampilkan gambar seorang pemuda tampan berkulit tan yang sedang diwawancarai. Kris mengikuti arah telunjuk Chen tersebut dan tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang._

_"__Siapa namja itu?"_

_"__Dia eksekutif muda paling kaya dan tampan di korea, semua wanita memperebutkannya tapi bodohnya dia—"_

_"__namanya siapa?" potong Kris tak sabaran._

_"__Kai, Kim Kai"_

Dan Kris baru mengetahui jika pengusaha muda yang hampir bangkrut akibat ulahnya itu sekarang menjadi eksekutif muda terkaya di korea. Ya, Kim Kai adalah pengusaha muda itu.

Dan Kris kembali menyadari jika Kai yang dimaskud Kyungsoo adalah Kai yang sama dengan Kai yang disebut Chen. Dan yang paling mengkhawatirkan adalah Kai adik dari kekasihnya—Luhan yang pastinya sangat membencinya dan bisa jadi Luhan juga bisa membeci dirinya jika tahu apa yang dulu sempat dilakukan pada adik kekasihnya itu. Kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Jika begini, bisakah mereka terus bersama?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun sibuk memilih _cheesecake_ yang dipesan oleh Tiffany tadi. Matanya dengan jeli memilih _chasecake _kesukaan Tiffany. Pandangan Baekhyun terjatuh pada _chocolate cake_ dengan hiasan hati diatasnya, tiba-tiba pikiran Baekhyun melayang pada namja berkulit tan—Kai. Kai selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan sangat manis dan istimewa saat Baekhyun di dekat namja itu, maka dari itu Baekhyun ingin sesekali membalasnya. Istilahnya dia sedang berbalas budi. Dan sepertinya ada bagusnya juga Baekhyun mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan dan keterbukaannya pada Kai, karena Baekhyun merasa Kai bersungguh-sungguh padanya dengan semua sikap yang ditunjukan untuk dirinya walaupun itu sedikit membuatnya bergidik geli saat Kai mengumbar kata-kata mesumnya pada Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun kembali gila karena Kai, tiba-tiba dia sudah tersenyum sendiri hanya dengan membayangkan wajah sumringah Kai saat menerima _cake_ pemberiannya.

Setelah membayar semua _cake_ yang dibelinya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk langsung ke kantor Kai. Baekhyun tak perlu bersusah payah bertanya pada Kai dimana kantornya berada karena semua orang pastinya tahu dimana namja tampan itu bekerja. Lagipula kantor Kai tidak jauh dari toko roti tempatnya membeli _cake-cake_ ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat Sehun meneleponnya siang bolong begini, padahal adiknya itu berubah sedikit dingin padanya setelah kejadian waktu itu. Tapi Kai tetap mengangkat telepon itu, mungkin saja Sehun sedang ada kepentingan dengannya? Atau mungkin Sehun sudah memaafkannya dan ingin mengajaknya makan siang diluar? Dan pikiran absurd muncul di kepala Kai, mungkin saja Sehun sangat merindukannya saat ini? bisa saja kan?

"Yebose—"

_"__Apa Kyungsoo noona sudah sampai di tempatmu hyung?"_ potong suara diseberang sana panic.

"hei, hei kau kenapa? Kenapa Kyungsoo harus ke tempatku? Aku tidak memanggilnya hari ini."

_"__Karena… em, itu.. karena.."_ Sehun tampak berpikir diseberang sana, membuat Kai bingung dan semakin penasaran_."karena Kyungsoo noona akan mempermalukanku dengan mengatakan aku menyukaimu hyung."_ Lanjut Sehun cepat dan dia berbohong.

"mengapa dia harus melakukannya? memangnya kalian kenapa?" Kai masih penasaran.

_"__kami tadi bermain truth or dare dan aku terkena dare tadi, aku diminta mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu hyung. Tapi aku tidak mau dan Kyungsoo noona nekat untuk mengatakannya padamu."_

"hahaha, niat sekali dia mengerjaimu. Tapi kalian terlihat dekat akhir-akhir ini? Apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Kyungsoo?"

_"__Tidak hyung. Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!"_ Sehun mengelak cepat.

"iya, iya aku percaya." Kai terkekeh. "ternyata karena ini kau menghubungiku? Kukira kau sudah memaafkanku dan mau mengajakku makan siang bersama." Ujar Kai terdengar kecewa.

Kai tidak tahu jika orang diseberang sana sedang tercenung merasa bersalah pada Kai. Dia tidak tahu jika Kai sangat mengharapkan hubungan mereka membaik kembali dan hatinya seperti kesemutan mengetahui kenyataan itu. Sehun ingin memaafkan tapi hatinya belum siap, dia terus teringat adegan dimana Kai sedang mencumbu yeojachingunya itu.

_"__Ah, maafkan aku soal itu hyung. Aku juga salah padamu karena tiba-tiba jadi begitu, maklumlah aku masih remaja labil."_ Sehun terkekeh diseberang sana_."Kau mau memaafkanku kan hyung?"_

"tentu saja, aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu Hun-ah."

_"__kau sudah mengatakannya dan aku memaafkanmu hyung."_

"jadi bagaimana? Kau mau kan makan siang denganku? Aku akan menunggumu di kantor " tawar Kai, dia sangat senang hubungannya dengan Sehun bisa membaik lagi.

_"__tentu saja."_ Jawab Sehun_."Tapi hyung, kau tidak akan percaya kata-kata Kyungsoo noona kan? Jangan percaya dia hyung. Kyungsoo noona suka melihat aku teraniaya hyung."_

"hahaha, kau kenapa masih khawatir seperti itu? memangnya kau tidak sayang pada hyung?" goda Kai.

_"__B—bukan seperti itu. tentu saja aku menyayangimu hyung. Aku bahkan sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun." _Sehun tidak berbohong untuk yang satu ini, semua terucap tulus dari dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan sampai di kantor Kai, Kyungsoo sudah bulat ingin mengatakan pada Kai tentang perasan adik tiri client-nya itu padanya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin berlama-lama menjadi tempat menampung semua keluhan Sehun tentang hyung-nya itu. apalagi sejak Sehun memergoki Kai bercinta dengan yeoja lain yang menurut Sehun sudah menjadi yeojachingu Kai sekarang. Kehadiran Sehun yang selalu membawa suasana jelek ikut mempengaruhi _mood_-nya yang juga berdampak pada pekerjaannya. Itu yang Kyungsoo tidak suka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok tok

Kai yang sibuk memeriksa berkas-berkas laporan-laporan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap ke arah pintu yang masih tertutup.

"masuk."

Seorang wanita berkacamata muncul dibalik pintu, dia sekretasris pribadi Kai.

" ada yeoja yang ingin bertemu dengan anda tuan."

Kai tampak mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak, dia tampak berpikir. Oh mungkin saja itu Kyungsoo. Bukankah tadi Sehun mengatakan Kyungsoo akan datang ke kantornya untuk mempermalukan dongsaengnya itu. lebih baik suruh saja yeoja itu menunggu di lobby, tidak ada salahnya mengajak yeoja itu makan siang di luar bersama mereka nantinya. Lagipula Sehun pasti akan setuju-setuju saja.

"Suruh saja dia menunggu di lobby sebentar. Katakan padanya aku akan menyusul yeoja itu nanti, sebentar lagi pekerjaanku beres." Perintah Kai yang langsung mendapat anggukan paham dari sekretaris pribadinya itu.

Kai kembali menekuni berkas-berkas laporannya. Sampai pada berkas terakhir yang harus diperiksa dan ditandatangani. Tak terasa dia sudah mengghabiskan waktu 15 menit untuk memeriksa berkas-berkas itu, pasti Kyungsoo akan marah-marah padanya nanti.

Tok tok

"masuk."

Sekretaris pribadi Kai kembali muncul.

"ada seorang yeoja lagi ingin bertemu dengan anda tuan." Jelas sekretaris itu.

Kai kembali mengernyitkan dahinya? Siapa lagi yeoja yang ingin bertemu dengannya? Tidak biasanya dia mendapat tamu seorang yeoja begini. Mungkin dia bisa menemui yeoja ini sebentar sebelum menemui Kyungsoo nanti, dia akan mengirimi Kyungsoo pesan agar mau menunggunya lebih lama lagi atau menyuruh yeoja itu pulang jika dia tidak mau menunggu dirinya.

"suruh dia masuk." Titah Kai pada sekretasrisnya tanpa melihatnya. Dia sibuk mengetik pesan untuk Kyungsoo. Kai dapat mendengar langkah kaki memasuki ruangannya, suara khas ketukan _hells _mengiringi langkah kaki itu. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak, pandangannya jatuh pada kaki jenjang yang tak jauh berdiri di depannya. kemudian Kai kembali menaikkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa wanita di depannya.

"Kau?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maaf ini chap kalo kepanjangan dan bertele-tele atau agak maksa, maklumin aja ye?

Oiya maaf kalo author gak pernah balesin review, juju raja author males buat balesinnya tapi thanks banget buat readers yg udah ninggalin jejak di box review. You're the best deh!

Hahaha author seneng kalo ada yang ketipu mentah-mentah di chap 5 kmaren :D

Don't worry. It's still kaibaek in the end kok dan author usahain gada yaoi-an di FF ini hehe

Liat aja gimana kelanjutannya ya :) .

Jangan kapok untuk review ya guys :D

* * *

And big thanks to :

**chankaish, Lady Azhura, muthyaelf, chan, Guest, bellasung21, i-BAEK, .77,TM37, kkamjong, baby baekkie, Kang Yura, Rahma94, , Li Hyun, byunlove, kiyutbaek, Kyungkyungchuuu, kaibaekshipper, enjoythemayo, lili, luji, LuluHD, vitCB9, Byun Hyerin, .agustin, KyuraCho, Guest, FdzAurora92, zoldyk, pacarnya chanyeol, Shindae98, Lussia Archery, thamiathayaa, hanalu93, nadiyaups, melizwufan, Windeer Fixiaolu, , PYoora21, sayakanoicinoe. **

**buat yg namanya gak tercantum bisa protes ke pm**


End file.
